Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor
by dark-dreamer-soul
Summary: una gran amor que acabo por una gran confusion... pero a pesar de eso el amor sigue latente, un reencuentro que dejará mucho al descubierto completa!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva y espero que les guste mi fic…

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: El amor

Capitulo 1: un incidente que cambia las cosas.

Estaban celebrando, Kari acababa de cumplir años, para ser exactos hace 2 días, Tai, Matt y Tk la estaban acompañando, estaban muy felices y se reían a cada instante, pronto se llego la hora de irse, todos salieron riéndose y no notaron que 3 personas muy misteriosas los empezaron a seguir, siguieron su camino despreocupados y llegaron a una parte que se encontraba muy sola, en ese momento Tai se detuvo a descansar y ahí las 3 personas se mostraron frente a ellos…

Oigan ustedes, se van bajando de todo lo que tienen, sino quieren salir heridos, dijo uno de ellos

Cuidadito se pasan de listos no respondo si no hacen caso, dijo otro

Pero muevanse, no tenemos todo el tiempo para esperarlo, dijo otro sacando una pistola

Todos hicieron lo que los ladrones les pedían, pero Tai guardo un poco de dinero y no fue nada disimulado…

Hey! Tu que crees que haces, dice uno de los ladrones

¿Yo? Nada, dice Tai un poco nervioso

No soy idiota, pasa lo que te escondiste, cuando dijimos todo es todo, dijo uno de los ladrones y apuntó hacia Tai la pistola.

NO! Por favor no le hagas daño, dice Kari poniéndose en medio del arma y su hermano.

Quitaté niñita, esto no es contigo, dice el ladrón

No, no lo haré, apunte para otro lado, dice Kari decidida.

Que te quites muchachita o disparó, dice el ladrón de malhumor

No, no lo haré y no le tengo miedo a sus amenazas, dice Kari, pero empezó a sentir miedo.

Te lo advertí, dice el ladrón y dispara, Kari cierra los ojos y ve pasar su vida en un instante.

Dios mío! No me dejes morir, pensó Kari, pero la bala nunca llegó, ella abrió los ojos y encontró frente a ella a Tk.

T… T… Tk, tartamudea Kari y Tk cae al suelo

Vamonos de aquí, antes de que nos cojan, dice uno de los ladrones y echan a correr, mientras Kari se agacha y abraza a Tk llorando.

Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, dice entre lágrimas.

Quien dijo que era tu culpa? Yo daría mi vida para protegerte Kari, no quisiera que te pasará algo (tose) me siento muy débil, dice Tk.

No te preocupes hermano ya viene en camino la ayuda, dice Matt al lado de Kari.

No me queda mucho tiempo, lo se, lo presiento, así que Kari por favor escúchame, quizás nunca te lo demostré y ya sea tarde para decírtelo pero quiero que sepas que te amo, con todo mi corazón (vuelve a toser) eres la persona más especial que he conocido, le diste sentido a mi vida, te amo Kari, te amo, dice Tk

Yo también te amo Tk, me enamoré de ti aquel día en el que te conocí, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, dice Kari y lo besa.

(saca algo de su bolsillo) toma, guárdalo como recuerdo, que cuando lo veas, me recuerdes, pero no este momento, sino los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, dice Tk y le entrega una cajita de color azul oscuro a Kari que la abre rápidamente.

Es… Es… es hermoso, dice Kari viendo un anillo plateado con un rubí incrustado, Tk toma la mano de Kari y lentamente le pone el anillo.

Kari, yo… yo… yo…, pero Tk cierra los ojos y su mano cae lentamente al suelo, deja de respirar y su cuerpo se vuelve frío, no se mueve.

Tk, Tk¡TK, grita Kari intentando despertar a Tk que yacía muerto en sus brazos, Kari lloraba sin consuelo, Tai le daba golpes al suelo (como si eso lo fuera a revivir) y Matt abraza a Kari, para consolarse entre sí…

Ya de eso han pasado 2 años, piensa Kari mientras camina de regreso a su casa, - me preguntó ¿Qué sería de nosotros si estuviera vivo, siguió caminado sin darse cuenta que estaba pasando una calle y el semáforo estaba en verde, se detuvo, escuchaba un "leve" ruido, como el de un carro, alza su mirada y ve un moto a toda velocidad que venía directamente hacia ella, el miedo se apodero de ella y no se podía mover, cerro los ojos, cuando creía que iba a morir, alguien la salvo, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos cafés, muy tiernos y lindos, aquel joven se encontraba encima de Kari.

Oh! Lo siento¿te encuentras bien, dijo aquel chico extraño parandose y ayudándola a parar.

Si, gracias por salvarme, dice Kari sonrojada, - me presento soy Kari.

Yo soy Hao, mucho gusto, eres muy bonita y dulce, no hubiera sido bueno que te pasara algo.

(roja como un tomate) Gracias por el cumplido¿me acompañas a mi casa, dice Kari.

Será un placer, dice Hao y se ponen en marcha; pronto llegan a la casa de Kari.

Me gustaría poder verte otra vez y en otras circunstancias, dice Hao.

A mi también, eres un chico muy divertido y lindo, dice Kari.

En serio te parezco lindo, dice Hao sonrojado.

Claro que sí, me tengo que ir¿nos volveremos a ver, dice Kari

Por supuesto, ya se en donde vives así que te vendré a visitar, dice Hao.

Entonces adiós, dice Kari y le da un beso en la mejilla, Hao se pone rojísimo mientras ve a Kari entrar en su casa.

Kari entra a su casa, saluda y entra a su cuarto rápidamente, se recuesta en su cama y sonríe…

- es muy lindo, quizás el sea un buen amigo, ojala lo pueda volver a ver,piensa Kari pero una llamada la saca de sus pensamientos…

* * *

¿que les parece? espero que les haya gustado, bueno dejenme sus comentarios ¡adios! 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 2: sentimientos enredados.

KARI! Al teléfono, es Matt, dice la mamá de Kari.

Ella se levanto automáticamente y salio rápido de su habitación, pero antes de coger el teléfono…

Te puedo preguntar algo, dice su mamá.

Claro mami, dime, dice Kari asomándose a la cocina.

Que te pasa, hoy llegaste más temprano de lo habitual y sola, siempre llegas con tu hermano o con Matt, dice la mamá de Kari lavando la ropa.

Ah… (se pone nerviosa) es que… es que… es que estaba aburrida, no había nada interesante y pues mi hermano y Matt estaban muy bien allá y pues no quise molestarlos, dice ella un poco nerviosa.

Ya veo, tan generosa como siempre, pero pudo haberte pasado algo, sabes que las cosas por aquí no son muy seguras, pero contesta el teléfono que el pobre Matt te debe estar esperando, dice su mamá y Kari alza la bocina del Teléfono.

Aló, dice ella.

Kari? Hola, soy yo, Matt ¿cómo estas?

Hola Matt, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, dice Kari.

Me preguntaba porque te fuiste así de rápido, siempre nos vamos juntos, al menos me pudiste haber esperado, dice Matt.

Es que me sentía un poco cansada y pues ya me estaba aburriendo, ¿tu no, dice Kari mintiendo.

Un poco, aun así me pudiste haber dicho, dice Matt.

No te quería molestar, además tú estabas con tu novia, dice Kari y se entristece un poco.

Si, pero…, dice Matt

De todos modos gracias por preocuparte por mi, dice Kari interrumpiendo a Matt.

Esta bien, te entiendo, oye me siento un poco solo aquí en mi casa te invito a cenar ¿Qué opinas? No aceptaré un no como respuesta, dice Matt.

Quizás, no se si sea una buena idea Matt, dice Kari.

No señorita, sin excusas, dice Matt.

Esta bien, acepto la invitación, dice Kari.

Yes! Paso por ti en 15 minutos, dice Matt.

Ok, nos vemos, chao, dice Kari y cuelga, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Que te dijo, pregunta su mamá.

Vamos a ir a cenar, dice Kari y entra a su habitación a arreglarse, mientras se miraba al espejo, recordó el porque había llegado temprano a casa…

FLASH BACK 

Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Codi y Daivis se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Mimi como siempre después del colegio y la universidad, para los grandes…

Que cuentan de nuevo, dice Tai

Nadita, dice Sora sentándose al lado de Matt.

Lo mismo de siempre estudiar, dice Codi.

Igual, dice Ken.

Yo no soy igual a ustedes, yo si tengo algo que contar, dice Yolei poniéndose de pie.

Que es? No nos dejes en suspenso, dice Daivis.

Daivis tiene razón ¡cuéntanos ya, dice Mimi.

Me entere por ahí que Matt le regaló unos aretes finísimos a Sora, dice Yolei feliz.

En serio? No te lo puedo creer, muéstralos Sora, dice Mimi emocionada.

Se supone que era un secreto, no se como te enteraste, (se quita un arete) mírenlos, dice Sora.

Están preciosos! Que chévere tener un novio así, dice Yolei mirando el arete, Kari solo lo mira por encima e intenta sonreír, pero una tristeza la embargaba.

No te parecen lindos Kari, le pregunta Mimi y Kari se sobresalta.

Ah?...Ah si los aretes, si están muy bonitos, dice Kari sin saber que decir.

Pero bueno como todo buen agradecimiento en público debe haber un beso, dice Ken.

Ay si! Beso, beso, dice Yolei emocionada.

Anden no sean tímidos, dice Tai.

Beso, beso, dice Mimi.

Esta bien, esta bien, tu que opinas Matt, dice Sora abrazando a Matt.

No lo se, creo que no seria prudente, dice Matt y mira a Kari que no podía disimular su tristeza.

El señor modales, anda Matt un beso no te va a matar, dice Tai.

Quizás si, quizás la pierda para siempre, piensa Matt.

Pero mientras Matt iba a responder Sora le estampa un beso y todos se ríen y chiflan el beso, en esas Kari se pone de pie y mira hacia la puerta, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no quería que la vieran llorar sin razón.

Ya me tengo que ir, no me siento muy bien, dice Kari tomando su chaqueta.

Deja y te acompaño, dice Tai poniéndose de pie.

No, no es necesario, yo puedo sola, dice Kari.

Yo se que tu puedes sola, pero yo te quiero acompañar, dice Tai.

No es necesario, ya te lo dije, dice Kari.

Entonces, déjame acompañarte, dice Matt y todos lo miran sorprendidos, menos Kari.

No, tranquilo, tú quédate con tu novia, dice Kari.

Por eso no hay problema ¿verdad Sora, dice Matt buscando apoyo en ella.

Pero yo quiero pasar esta tarde contigo, hazle caso a Kari, ella esta bien solo esta un poco cansada, dice Sora mientras Matt la fulmina con la mirada.

Sora tiene razón, no te preocupes por mi, yo solo estoy un poco cansada, no más, dice Kari abriendo la puerta.

Segura hermanita que no quieres que te acompañe alguien de nosotros? Me sentiría más seguro si vas acompañada, dice Tai.

Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana, dice Kari haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Tai, cierra la puerta sin esperar que le respondieran a su despedida y se va corriendo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

No se porque me afecto verlos juntos hoy, siempre lo hago y nunca me había sentido así, tan triste y deprimida, como para tener que irme de la manera en que lo hice, ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¡Dios! Como me pude enamorar de Matt, él no es para mi, él no me ama, él es imposible para mi en que estoy pensando, más sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir estas maripositas en el estomago cuando estoy junto a él, ¿Cómo lo podré olvidar si me gusta sentir esto, ¡Rayos! En que me metí yo por estar con él, piensa Kari peinándose, de pronto escucha el timbre y como su mamá abre y saluda a Matt…

Matt? Hola que sorpresa, anda hijo, sigue, dice su mamá.

Hola señora Yagami, Kari ya estará lista, quede de recogerla para ir a cenar, dice Matt.

Si, de algo me comento, ya te la llamó, dice la mamá de Kari y Toca la puerta de su cuarto, Kari abre inmediatamente.

Dile que ya salgo, no me demoro mucho, dice Kari.

Ya la escuchaste, dice su mamá y entra a la cocina.

Bien Kari, ya es hora, trata de no hacerte falsas esperanzas, piensa Kari y sale de su cuarto y saluda Matt.

Hola Kari, estas hermosa, dice Matt y le extiende el brazo, Kari lo toma.

Gracias por el cumplido, ¿nos vamos? Creo que tengo un poco de hambre, ¿tu no, dice Kari y le sonríe a Matt.

Si, yo también tengo hambre, dice Matt cerrando la puerta y se van para un restaurante cerca de allí; estaban comiendo tranquilos y se reían a cada rato, ya habían terminado…

Te gusto, dice Matt acercándose a Kari.

Que si que? Estaba exquisito y la vista, ni que hablar, gracias por esta cena Matt, realmente la pase muy rico, dice Kari.

Yo también no solo por la comida y la vista, sino por la excelente compañía, dice Matt y se sonrojan los 2.

Matt lentamente le pasa el brazo a Kari por los hombros y la abraza, ella se deja llevar por el momento y se recuesta sobre él.

Gracias por estar a mi lado, nunca me dejaste sola desde que murió Tk, y me has dado tu amistad y tu apoyo incondicional y yo… yo no he hecho nada por ti, dice Kari.

Kari, tu eres muy especial para mi y yo quería decirte que…, dice Matt y la mira a los ojos, lentamente él se va acercando a ella y cuando se iban a besar…

¡Oh Dios mío, mira que hora es, me deben estar esperando, gracias por esta noche tan hermosa, dice Kari separándose de Matt y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Kari, yo tengo que decirte algo, dice Matt.

Gracias por todo, Adiós Matt, nos vemos luego, dice ella y se va a toda prisa.

Espera, no te… vayas… aun, dice Matt mirando como se alejaba Kari.

Kari llega al edificio y se sienta en las escaleras a recordar como estuvo de cerca de Besar a Matt, se sentía feliz, se sentía muy bien recordando ese momento…

- Dios mío! Estuve tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño, estuve tan cerca de besarlo, que emoción, me siento feliz, él es tan lindo, tan tierno, amable, es como un príncipe azul, (se entristece) pero el no es para mi, él ya tiene novia y la ama, esto no significa nada para él, sí sigo alimentando falsas esperanzas me haré más daño del que me estoy haciendo, ¿Cómo te puedo sacar de mi cabeza y de mi corazón Matt? Dime cómo, piensa ella y por su rostro una tiernas lágrimas ruedan, ella se pone de pie y se limpia su cara, sube las escaleras y luego toma el ascensor para llegar más rápido a su casa; cuando abre la puerta…


	3. Chapter 3

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 3: todo parece confuso.

Kari abre sigilosamente la puerta, la cierra con mucho cuidado y cuando prende la luz…

-Donde estabas?

-TAI! Que susto, pensé que eras un fantasma, realmente me asustaste, dice ella nerviosa.

-No me evadas¿donde estabas, vuelve a preguntar Tai.

-Por ahí, hermano tengo mucho sueño, creo que me voy a acostar ya, dice Kari y camina hasta la puerta de su cuarto, la abre y…

-Con "por ahí" te refieres a que estabas con Matt, dice Tai dándole la espalda a Kari que cierra la puerta de un golpe y se dirige a su hermano.

-Eso no te incumbe hermanito, dice Kari de mal genio.

-Claro que si, tu sabes mejor que nadie que él tiene novia, sin contar que tú te enamoraste de él, con esto solo te haces daño, dice Tai mirando a Kari a los ojos.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa ¿estamos, le dice Kari y se dirige a su cuarto, pero Tai la coge del brazo.

-Aun no he terminado hermanita, dice Tai irónicamente.

-Pues yo si ya termine, estoy cansada y exhausta, así que me voy a acostar, dice Kari mirando fulminantemente a Tai y soltándose bruscamente de él.

-No seas tonta, no te hagas falsas esperanzas, Kari deja ir ese sentimiento que sientes por Matt, es lo mejor para todos, en especial para ti, dice Tai.

-Hasta mañana, dice ella sin escuchar lo que le decía Tai.

-Solo te estas haciendo daño (ella se paraliza) solo te estas torturando, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo de verdad, es muy doloroso, dice Tai, Kari solo aprieta sus puños y baja la cabeza.

-Déjame en paz, no necesito de ti para saber lo que hago, ya no soy esa niña de 8 años a la que tu manipulabas fácilmente, ya no, así que te voy a pedir que te mantengas alejado de mis asuntos, dic ella y cierra la puerta de la habitación fuertemente, un poco más tarde Tai entra, ella ya se había acostado, pero no se había podido dormir, él se sienta al lado de la cama de Kari.

-Se lo que sientes, yo siento lo mismo, dice Tai y Kari se sorprende, - saber que lo tienes ahí, enfrente tuyo y no es para ti, te entiendo, no sabes cuanto, por eso no quiero que sufras como a mi me pasa, por no olvidarme de ella ahora me duele verla.

-Quién es¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Acaso no confías en mi, yo te cuento todo y tu no confías en mi, dice Kari sentándose y mirando a Tai tristemente, los ojos de Tai demostraban tristeza y melancolía, ella le pone su mano en el hombro y él la toma.

-Tú la conoces, se puede decir que es como tu rival, dice Tai, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, ella se tapa la boca y…

-Es… es… es… es Sora, dice Kari aterrada, Tai asiente con la cabeza y las lágrimas se desbordan por los ojos de Tai, ella lo abraza aun sin asimilar la noticia.

-Kari, ya ves porque te entiendo, se yo te digo esto es para protegerte, dice Tai.

-Y eso te lo agradezco, pero hay cosas por las que uno tiene que vivir para poder crecer, pero lo importante es que nos apoyamos mutuamente y eso es muy importante, lamento haberte tratado mal, no me gusta pelear contigo, pero es que… (suspira) debes dejarme crecer, le dice Kari y le sonríe, Tai se seca sus lágrimas y se pone de pie.

-Ya es hora de dormir, es muy tarde, lo mejor es descansar, dice Tai, Kari se vuelve a recostar y él le da un beso en la frente y se acuesta, Kari mira el techo (prácticamente la parte de abajo del camarote).

-Quizás mi hermano tiene razón, lo mejor será olvidarlo, el problema es como lo hago, piensa ella y se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente, Kari se despierta temprano y se arregla, mientras desayunaba junto con su hermano suena el teléfono, Tai contesta, era…

-Hola Tai, soy yo Sora.

-Ho…ho…ho…hola Sora, tartamudea Tai.

-Oye¿te parece si nos vemos todos en el parque de al frente, dice Sora.

-Todos, dice Tai.

-Si, bueno, Matt, Davis, Codi, tú y Kari, y por supuesto yo, dice Sora.

-Creo que si¿a que horas, dice Tai.

-Te parece en media hora, dice Sora.

-De acuerdo, allá estaremos, dice Tai y cuelga, se sienta a terminar de desayunar.

-No pienso ir, dice Kari mirando su pan.

-Claro que si, dice Tai tomando un poco de leche.

-No se si pueda soportar, dice Kari.

-Claro que si, además tu eres mi apoyo, nos tenemos que acompañar mutuamente, dice Tai, - Kari tú eres fuerte, yo se que puedes, diciendo esto termina su desayuno.

Pronto se pasa la media hora, Tai y Kari se preparan para salir, cogen sus abrigos y salen de se departamento, cogen el ascensor y cuando salen al primer piso, se encuentran con…

-Kari¿Tai? Que sorpresa, pensé que ya estaban allá.

-Buenos días Matt, dice Kari sonriendo, - recuerda somos solo amigos, nada más, piensa ella.

-Y nosotros pensamos que todos ya estaban allá y que tú estabas con Sora, dice Tai.

-No, para allá voy¿Por qué no vamos todo juntos, dice Matt.

-Si por mi no hay problema, dice Kari.

-Por mi si que menos, vamos, dice Tai t se ponen en marcha.

Matt se acerca a Kari y la toma de la mano, ella se sonroja y baja su mirada, pronto llegan al parque, Sora apenas ve a Matt se le lanza encima, Kari mira hacia otro lado, Davis se acerca a saludar a Kari, lo mismo hace Codi…

-Me alegro que estemos todos reunidos, bueno literalmente, algunos no pudieron venir, pero no importa, estoy muy feliz porque hoy, Matt y yo cumplimos 3 años de noviazgo, dice Sora y abraza a Matt, Kari siente como si le destrozaran el corazón.

-Es cierto, fue hace tres años que te propuse noviazgo aquí mismo, dice Matt.

-Por eso fue que los cité aquí, dice Sora, - quiero que no acompañen en este día ten especial para nosotros, dice Sora.

-Cuenten conmigo, dice Codi.

-Hay comida gratis, dice Davis.

-Si, no te preocupes, dice Sora.

-A bueno pues yo también, dice Davis.

-Yo también los acompaño, dice Tai.

-Y tú Kari, si o no, dice Matt.

-Lo lamento, pero no los puedo acompañar, tengo unas cosas que hacer y no las puedo posponer más, lo siento, pero me es imposible, dice Kari sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no mostraba alegría, más bien era una sonrisa opaca, apagada, triste.

-Estoy segura que por un día más que lo pospongas no te vas a morir, dice Sora.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo, lo siento, si no es más me tengo que ir, dice Kari y se va alejando del grupo sin despedirse, cuando esta lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, empieza a correr mientas las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, corrió sin rumbo hasta que se tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no estaba mirando, perdón, dice Kari entre lágrimas.

-Kari¿eres tú? Que te sucede por que lloras?

Kari alza la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos cafés que se le hacían familiares, pronto se dio cuenta que era…


	4. Chapter 4

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Holas! Pues aquí les va la cuarta parte de mi fic, espero que les guste.

* * *

Parte 4¿que pasa conmigo? 

Kari alza la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos cafés muy familiares, pronto se da cuenta que la persona con la que había tropezado era nada más y nada menos que…

-Hao¿Eres tú, dice Kari asombrada al ver frente a ella a Hao mirándola preocupadamente.

-Claro que soy yo, pero eso no importa ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué lloras, dice Hao.

-No es nada, dice Kari intentando disimular su tristeza.

-Uno no llora por nada, dime ¿Por qué lloras¿quién te hizo llorar, dice Hao.

-No tiene importancia, solo amanecí triste, dice ella.

-(él la abraza y Kari no soporta más las lágrimas) dime cuál es el motivo de tu lágrimas¿es por alguien por quién lloras, insiste Hao.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, no te preocupes por mi, más bien sigue tu camino, te estoy quitando tu tiempo, dice Kari, Hao acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Kari y limpia las lágrimas de la joven, ella intenta sonreír, pero le es imposible.

-Confía en mi, dime si tus lágrimas las causó alguien y yo mismo iré a cobrárselas, dice Hao mirando el lugar de donde había venido Kari.

-Hao, no por favor, no quiero meterte en problemas, no hagas nada, además, no hace mucho que nos acabamos de conocer, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, dice Kari alejándose de Hao.

-Es cierto, pero desde que te conocí, supe que eres alguien muy especial que no puedo, no, que no debo dejar ir, dice Hao.

-Gracias por pensar eso, pero no quiero aburrirte y menos meterte en problemas, quizás yo debería estar sola, sería lo mejor para todos, dice Kari.

-No digas eso, nadie esta hecho para estar solo, déjame ayudarte, déjame conocerte mejor, dice Hao y coge a Kari de los hombros.

-Quizás nadie esta hecho para estar solo, pero yo solo me meto en problemas, dice Kari.

-Eso lo dices porque estas triste, confía en mi, dime el motivo de tu llanto, dice Hao.

-Es el amor, que me enamoré de la persona equivocada, de la persona que no es para mi, dice Kari mirando a los ojos a Hao.

-Quién es, pregunta Hao.

-El mejor amigo de mi hermano, mi apoyo incondicional, Matt, Matt Ishida, dice Kari.

-Matt¿será él, piensa Hao.

-Me enamoré de él, no se como pasó, pero pasó, definitivamente el amor no está hecho para mi, dice Kari.

-Para todos hay amor, quizás no has encontrado la persona que es para ti, dice Hao.

-Quizás, o quizás ya perdí a esa persona, dice Kari.

-Claro que no¿te habías enamorado antes, dice Hao.

-Si, (se le iluminan los ojitos, como cuando uno está enamorado) claro que si, del chico más tierno y guapo del mundo, era mi mejor amigo, él era tan lindo conmigo, prometió protegerme siempre y así lo hizo hasta el último día que estuvo a mi lado, jamás me había sentido tan bien con alguien como me pasaba con Tk, pero el destino suele a veces ser muy cruel, por cosas del destino lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre, dice Kari.

-Se fue del país, dice Hao.

-Ojalá hubiera sido eso, pero no, murió salvándome la vida, antes de morir me declaró sus sentimientos y fue mi culpa que él se fuera, dice Kari deprimida mirando el cielo.

-No fue tu culpa, debiste haber sido muy importante para él si se sacrifico por ti, creeme que yo haría lo mismo por ti, dice Hao sonrojado, Kari lo mira asombrada.

-Pero que cosas dices, dice ella riéndose.

-Casi no¡por fin te pude sacar una sonrisa, dice Hao y los 2 se ríen.

-Gracias por apoyarme, apenas si me conoces y sin embargo te pusiste a escuchar mis tristezas, dice Kari sonriéndole a Hao.

-Gracias de qué, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer ayudar a las personas que son importantes para mi, dice Hao y los 2 se sonrojan.

-Eres un gran amigo, estoy segura de que nuestra amistad será muy chévere, dice Kari.

-Solo amigos? Yo pensaba ser algo más que tu amigo, dice él y Kari lo mira extrañada.

-Qué me estas queriendo decir, dice Kari.

-Déjame demostrártelo, dice Hao y sin previo aviso le roba un beso en los labios a Kari, por un largo tiempo dura ese beso.

-Dios mío! Kari que estas haciendo! Apenas lo conoces y ya le permites besarte, (suspira) pero su beso es tan lindo, tan calido, tan tierno¿y si me doy la oportunidad de olvidar a Matt con él, pero que cosas se me ocurren, piensa Kari.

-Ella es, ellas es la chica que estaba buscando, ella es la elegida, es tan hermosa, tan linda, tan tierna, tú eres quien estaba buscando Kari, tu eres mi princesa, piensa Hao, pero Kari reacciona y se separa rápidamente de Hao.

-Pero que haces? Apenas si nos conocemos, esto no debió pasar, dice Kari asustada.

-Cómo que qué hago? Según tengo entendido para un beso se necesitan 2, así que no fue solo mi culpa, además tu lo permitiste, dice Hao.

-Bueno si tienes razón, pero apenas si te conozco, creo que vas muy rápido, dice Kari.

-Lo siento, pero creo que necesitaba hacerlo, desde ayer no hago más que pensar en ti, creo que fue amor a primera vista, dice Hao.

-Como sea, lo mejor es ir lento pero seguro, te propongo algo, para conocernos mejor acompáñame a comprarle un regalo a Matt y a Sora por su noviazgo ¿te parece, dice Kari sonriéndole a Hao.

-Me parece bien, quizás te pueda ayudar, dice Hao y se ponen en camino al centro comercial.

Y así se pasó la tarde entrando de tienda en tienda, viendo regalos, viendo libros, comiendo helados y riéndose por cualquier cosa, Kari miraba a Hao y le parecía ver en él a Tk, la pasaba igual de divertida y alegre con Hao, idéntico como la pasaba con Tk, pero sentía una confusión, pues ya no sabía que era lo que sentía por Matt y por Hao, la pasaba muy bien con los 2 y los 2 eran muy especiales con ella, realmente se sentía atrapada entre dos amores, pero no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, mientras Kari pensaba todo esto, Hao se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo, había encontrado la persona que, -según él-, estaba buscando.

A todas estas, mientras Kari y Hao estaban conversando y en el centro comercial, Matt, Sora, Tai, Davis y Codi celebraban los tres años de noviazgo de Matt y Sora, lo que ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta era de que Sora se la pasaba más con Tai que con su propio novio y es que Sora últimamente había empezado a dudar sobre lo que sentía por Matt…

* * *

Bueno¿que le parece? no se si continuarla, a veces pienso que no esta muy bien pero en fin,ojala les guste y este quedando bien chevere.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 5: lo amo o no lo amo.

Se encontraban en un restaurante, todos estaban felices y alegres comiendo, aunque Tai se sentía un poco incomodo, pues él estaba enamorado de Sora y aunque tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro, la tristeza embargaba su alma y su corazón, no sabía como retirarse de la celebración sin mostrar que estaba triste y deprimido. Mientras eso Sora miraba indecisa a Tai y a Matt, no sabía que estaba pasando con ella, se suponía que si estaba con Matt, era porque lo amaba, pero de unos días para acá, un sentimiento nuevo había nacido en ella, un sentimiento que no podía ser, precisamente por el hecho de tener novio, mientras los observaba a los dos, recordaba ese momento tan especial para ella…

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba sola, caminando por el parque, esa noche, Matt estaba comiendo con Kari, como siempre, ella no podía ocultar sus celos, pues Matt, siendo ella su novia, le ponía más atención a Kari, aun no entendía porque la dejaba a ella todas las noches para estar con Kari, por más que lo analizaba solo llegaba a la conclusión de que Matt la estaba engañando con Kari, pero si eso fuera así, Matt ya le hubiera terminado, pues él era un chico muy honesto, estaba realmente confundida, empezó a patear una piedra que se encontró mientras pensaba, de pronto, la pateó muy fuerte y esta fue a dar a los pies de un chico, que se encontraba sentado en un banquito mirando el horizonte. El joven se agacho a recoger la piedrita y la miro detenidamente, ella, roja de la pena, se disculpó…

-Lo siento, no era mi intención pegarle, dijo ella, él joven no la miraba, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver muy bien como era aquella persona a la que le había lanzado la piedra.

-No te preocupes Sora, se que esa no era tu intención, dijo el joven, a Sora la voz se le hizo muy familiar la voz de aquel joven, el chico levanto la cabeza y miro a Sora a los ojos, atónita pronuncio el nombre del chico…

-Tai? Que haces aquí, dijo Sora acercándose a Tai.

-Ver el paisaje, el atardecer y la noche, dijo Tai parándose y caminado hacia el lago que se encontraba en el centro del parque y que estaba en frente de los 2 chicos.

-A lo que me refiero es a que haces aquí tan solo, dijo Sora parándose al lado de Tai, los 2 miraban el lago como buscando algo.

-Pensando, acompañado me es imposible, respondió Tai, sus ojos expresaban tristeza y dolor, reflejaban depresión y confusión.

-Pensando eh, pensé que no te gustaba estar solo, dijo ella sonriéndole.

-También yo, pero creo que quizás este sea mi destino, estar solo, dijo Tai.

-La soledad no es la mejor compañía, dijo Sora.

-Cierto, pero es lo mejor para pasar malos momentos, dijo él mirando la luna.

-Quizás, como quizás te ponga peor, dijo Sora.

-Y tú? Que haces aquí, preguntó Tai intentando desviar el tema.

-Lo mismo que tú, pensar, pero me alegra encontrarte aquí, dijo Sora y los 2 se sonrojan, ella no quería decirle eso, pero las palabras se le habían escapado, siempre le pasaba eso con Tai, pues él le inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

-Pensando en qué, dijo Tai.

-Pensando en mi relación con Matt, le respondió ella.

-Ya veo, dijo Tai y se sentó en el pasto, tiro una piedrecilla al lago.

-A veces no te parece que estás con la persona equivocada, que te enamoraste de la persona que no es para ti, le preguntó ella aun de pie.

-Siempre y siempre me lo cuestiono, siempre me cuestiono el por que no eres para mi, dijo Tai tristemente.

-Como dices, dijo Sora, pues le había parecido escuchar que se trataba de ella.

-Que siempre me cuestiono el por que no es para mi, dijo Tai tratando de disimular su indiscreción.

-Ya veo, yo me preguntó muchas veces si él realmente me ama, dijo ella.

-Claro que si, soy su mejor amigo y lo se, dijo Tai.

-Yo creo que no, yo creo que él se enamoró de alguien más, ha estado actuando raro últimamente, dijo Sora y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Él siempre actúa raro, es de él tener un ego muy alto, dijo Tai, los 2 se ríen, pero a Sora se le escapaban las lágrimas.

-Te puedo pedir un favor, dijo ella mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, Tai acarició el rostro de Sora tierna y dulcemente.

-Cual será, mientras no sea plata, cuenta conmigo, dijo Tai en broma.

-(ella se ríe) Me puedes dar un abrazo, dijo Sora, Tai la abraza, mientras ella comienza a llorar.

Tai acariciaba el pelo de Sora cariñosamente, no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de la persona que amaba, de la persona de la que pensó que jamás podría abrazar, pues ella tenía novio, de la persona que quería ver siempre feliz, Sora poco a poco dejó de llorar, en los abrazos de Tai encontraba cariño y amistad, encontraba calor y ternura, encontraba dulzura y amor, cosa que muy pocas veces encontraba en los brazos de Matt, con Tai se sentía segura, sentía confianza, se sentía capaz de todo, era como si Tai le diera valor para hacer y decir las cosas que pensaba, con Tai ella era honesta y se le escapaban las palabras que pensaba, con Tai ella se sentía bien, se sentía querida y no olvidada como le pasaba con Matt, además, cuando estaba con Tai, sentía maripositas en el estomago y nervios, igual que le pasaba con Matt antes de ser novios…

-Quizás yo nunca estuve enamorada de Matt sino que realmente estoy enamorada de Tai, Dios mío! Que me está pasando? Que estoy sintiendo, pensaba Sora en los brazos de Tai, - esto no puede ser, yo tengo novia y se que a Mimi le gusta Tai, no me puedo enamorar del mejor amigo de mi novio y de la traga de mi mejor amiga.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En esas Kari y Hao se acercaban al lugar, cuando Kari vio a sus amigos se detuvo en seco, ellos no conocían a Hao y ella sabía que a su hermano no le iba a gustar mucho que no se lo hubiera contado, Hao se detuvo unos cuantos pasos más adelante que Kari y la volteó a mirar, vio que ella estaba concentrada viendo el restaurante del frente y también miro fijamente el lugar, al lado de una chica pelirroja que sonreía mirando a un chico de pelo café, sentado al lado de ella, se encontraba un chico mono de ojos azules muy familiares a los que Hao les tenía rencor, analizando detalladamente al joven se dio cuenta de que era él, de que ese chico era la persona que tanto odiaba, cuando se iba a poner en marcha para entrar al restaurante…

-Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy, lo mejor es que a partir de ahora vaya yo sola, dice Kari sonriéndole a Hao.

-Déjame acompañarte, quizás necesites mi apoyo en algún momento, dice Hao.

-No, no, tranquilo, ya hiciste mucho por mi hoy, ya no tienes porque seguir aguantándome, dice Kari.

-Déjame acompañarte, que es lo peor que puede pasar, dice Hao.

-El peor regaño de Tai en público, piensa Kari.

-Además, que tiene de malo que te acompañe, dice Hao.

-No tiene nada de malo, es que es una reunión muy amistosa, por decirlo así, por lo tanto, ellos quisieran estar con sus amigos más cercanos y pues mi hermano no te conoce y te haría un interrogatorio muy estricto, déjame yo hablo con él y te preparo el camino para que puedas conocer a mi hermano como es, además esta muy tarde y ya es hora de que cada uno vaya a su casa, dice Kari.

-Kari, apenas son las 5:30pm creeme, eso no es tarde, dice Hao.

C-omo sea, lo mejor es esperar un tiempo para presentarte, dice Kari.

-Pero Kari… dice Hao.

-Que bueno que entendiste, chao, dice Kari cortando a Hao y dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Cha…o, dice Hao mientras vea alejarse a Kari, después el toma su camino a casa.

Kari entra al restaurante y Matt la ve inmediatamente, se pone de pie y va a recibirla, ella lo ve venir y siente maripositas en su estomago, cuando llega, él la abraza y la lleva hasta la mesa en donde se encuentran todos.

-Hey chicos! Miren quien llego, dice Matt pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Kari, todos la saludan y Sora se corre para darle espacio a Matt y a Kari, - me alegra que vinieras, le susurra a Kari al oído.

-No te dejaría solo en este momento tan importante para ti, le responde ella sonriéndole.

-Y donde estabas, le pregunta Tai.

-Acaba de sentarse y ya le está haciendo el interrogatorio, dice Codi y todos se ríen por el comentario.

-Estaba haciendo unas cosas y por supuesto comprándole un regalo a los novios, dice Kari feliz y saca dos regalos y se los entrega a Matt y a Sora.

-Gracias, para que te molestaste, dice Sora.

No debiste molestarte, no era necesario con tu presencia acompañándonos es suficiente, dice Matt y todos miran a Matt aterrados por el comentario que había dicho, Sora se entristece un poco por esto, pues esto le confirmaba que Matt se estaba enamorando de Kari.

-No fue ninguna molestia, ustedes son muy buenos conmigo y lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlos un ratito en su día y regalarles algo que les guste, o al menos espero que sí les guste lo que les compre, dice Kari, - pero prefiero que lo habrán en sus casas.

-Esta bien, dicen Matt y Sora a coro.

Pronto anocheció y todos se fueron a sus casas, Tai y Kari entraron a su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta…

-Voy a caminar un poco, dice Kari.

-Es un poco tarde, no crees, dice Tai.

-Quizás, pero necesito respirar aire puro y reflexionar sobre lo que me pasa a mi, dice Kari y se entristece un poco.

-Te refieres a reflexionar sobre Matt, dice Tai seriamente.

-Hermano, ya hablamos de eso, lo que yo haga no te interesa, no me presiones para que te diga las cosas, yo siempre te las digo, pero en el momento que creo conveniente, dice Kari mirando a su hermano.

-OK, OK, no te presiono, pero es que me preocupa que te hagas daño por un amor que no te has resignado a olvidar, dice Tai.

-Quizás ya encontré la cura para este mal que me destroza el corazón, pero debo analizar si es bueno tomarla o no, dice Kari y se va.

-Esta jovencita me va a sacar canas verdes, dice Tai y empuja la puerta y le da la espalda, el problema es que nunca sonó el golpe de la puerta, así que Tai se volteó a mirar y se encontró con…


	6. Chapter 6

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 6: Siendo honestos…

Tai se da la vuelta y se encuentra con…

-Sora¿Que haces aquí a estas horas, dice Tai asombrado.

-Podemos hablar, dice Sora.

-Claro, pasa, dice Tai y Sora entra a la casa, los dos se sientan lo más distantes que pueden, un silencio se apodera del lugar.

-Acabo de hablar con Matt, dice Sora rompiendo el silencio.

-Pasó algo, dice Tai acercándose a Sora.

-Terminamos, dice ella y por su rostro ruedan unas tiernas lágrimas.

-Por qué, qué pasó para que terminaran, dice Tai.

-Por el simple hecho de que él ya no siente lo mismo por mi y yo tampoco, dice Sora bajando la cabeza.

-Déjame hablar con él e intentar hacerlo caer en cuenta, dice Tai poniéndose de pie.

Yo le terminé, dice Sora y Tai se queda atónito.

-Qué tú que, dice Tai sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Así es, yo fui quien le dijo que termináramos esta relación que no iba para ninguna parte, dice Sora.

-Pero si ustedes se querían, o al menos así lo demostraban, eran la pareja ideal, dice Tai.

-A veces la fachada engaña, desde que murió Tk, hemos venido teniendo una serie de problemas y ya no podía seguir con eso, dice Sora.

-Pero por qué hoy, el día de su aniversario, dice Tai aun sin entender.

-Porque hoy me di cuenta de algo que no podía seguir ocultando, algo que no pude borrar de mi corazón, dice Sora y levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos cafés de Tai, esos ojos que siempre la miraban con dulzura.

-Y… puedo saber que es eso, pegunta Tai.

-Te puedo pedir un favor, dice ella desviando el tema, ella no quería confesarle aun lo que sentía por él.

-Claro, dímelo, dice Tai

-Me puedes dar un abrazo, dice Sora y Tai la abraza dulcemente, ella no aguanta las lágrimas y empieza a llorar, mientras Tai la miraba tiernamente y la consolaba, los dos se sentía tan bien, pronto Sora dejo de llorar y los dos se quedaron así, abrazados viendo la hermosa noche que había…

A todas estas, Kari se encontraba caminando en el parque, se sentó en una banca que había por ahí y se puso a mirar como pasaba la gente, estaba triste y feliz a la vez, triste, porque el amor de su vida cumplía 3 años de noviazgo y feliz, porque había conocido a la persona que quizás la ayudaría a sacarse de la cabeza ese amor imposible, pero temía que le hiciera daño a Hao por intentar ella curar su corazón, mientras pensaba todo esto, sonó su celular, no quería contestar, porque supuso que era su hermano, miró su celular para confirmar lo que pensaba, pero…¡ERROR, era Matt, ella rápidamente contestó…

-Aló, dice ella esperando que si fuera él y no su hermano llamándola por el celular de Matt, pues Tai sabía que Kari le contestaba más rápido a Matt y ya varias veces Tai lo había hecho.

-Hola Kari, soy yo, Matt, puedes venir?

-Hola Matt, claro que sí, pero sucede algo, dice Kari.

-Te necesito Kari, me siento solo, dice Matt.

-Sucede algo malo? Te noto algo extraño Matt, dime que te sucede, dice ella preocupada, pues la voz de Matt no sonaba muy alegre.

-Prefiero hablarlo personalmente, puedes venir, dice Matt.

-Claro, ya voy para allá, nos vemos, dice ella y cuelgan, rápidamente Kari va a la casa de Matt, cuando toca el timbre, Matt le abre inmediatamente…

-Dios mío! Matt estas llorando, que te pasó, dice Kari abrazando a su amigo.

-Sora me terminó, dice Matt.

-Eso no puede ser, ella te ama, dice Kari incrédula.

-Tuvimos una discusión cuando regresábamos a casa, a Sora le molestaba que yo me preocupará por ti, después de tanto hablarlo llegamos a la conclusión de que no podíamos seguir juntos y ella fue quien tomó la decisión, dice Matt, en su mente todavía veía aquel momento…

FLASH BACK>>

-Matt, tenemos que hablar, dice Sora deteniéndose en seco.

-Hablar de que, dice Matt sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-De nosotros, de lo que está pasando, dice Sora.

-No te entiendo, dice Matt deteniéndose también.

-De que ya no soporto más esta situación, dice Sora mirando a los ojos a Matt.

-Esta situación? A que te refieres, dice Matt sin entender.

-Que me cansé de estar en un segundo lugar para ti, dice Sora.

-Eres mi novia por lo tanto eso te pone de primeras, como puedes decir eso, dice Matt.

-Por tu actitud, por lo que veo, por lo que está pasando, dice Sora.

-Mi actitud? Por lo que ves? Por lo que está pasando? Sé directa, ve al grano, dice Matt poniéndose serio.

-Que me cansé de que para ti vaya primero Kari, "pobrecita Kari, le afecto tanto la muerte de mi hermano", todo es con ella, ahora ya no nos podemos ver por la noche, porque se las dedicas a ella¿acaso ella te pidió que la cuidarás¿acaso ella no puede salir adelante junto con Tai? Ella tiene familia, ella tiene amigos, no solo eres tú, me cansé de ocupar un segundo lugar, dice Sora brava.

-Así lo sientes? Así lo crees¿crees que yo creo que Kari no puede subsistir sin mi? Estás muy equivocada con eso, sí yo la cuido y le dedico un poco de mi tiempo es… es… porque… (se muerde los labios) es porque es importante para mi, dice Matt.

-Importante ah¿Tan importante como para dejar a tu novia, dice Sora.

-Sora, por que no me lo dijiste antes¿Por qué no me dijiste que te molestaba que estuviera con Kari? Acaso nunca te di la confianza suficiente para que me dijeras la verdad, dice Matt.

-Porque eso te hacía feliz, porque es de ti ayudar a las personas, al principio creí que sería solo por unos días, pero luego se te volvió costumbre, ya no te podía reclamar, porque yo misma te había dicho que te entendía, dice Sora.

-Sora, esta bien que tú quieras mantener tu decisión, pero si no te gustaba hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo, a alguna solución, dice Matt.

-De que sirve eso cuando sabía que la ibas a seguir viendo, dice Sora.

-O sea que tú estás es celosa, dice Matt.

-Pues si… quiero decir ¡No! (bota el aire) al principio no, pero luego pensé que tú ya no me querías, que te habías enamorado de Kari y ahí fue donde apareció…, dice Sora y se queda callada.

-Continua, dice Matt.

-Quiero que terminemos, dice Sora y esquiva la mirada de Matt.

-Terminar? No te parece que estás siendo muy radical, dice Matt.

-Es la única solución que hay, ya no puedo más Matt, ya me cansé de no tenerte completo, porque siempre estás pensando en ella, lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, tal vez olvidarte sea lo mejor, dice Sora.

-Estás segura de tu decisión, dice Matt.

-Si, contesta ella y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Esta bien, si así lo quieres terminamos, dice Matt.

-Es lo mejor para los dos, para todos, dice Sora y le da la espalda a Matt.

-Solo respóndeme una cosa, dice Matt.

-Dime, dice Sora sin mirarlo.

-Quién apareció en tu vida¿te enamoraste de él, dice Matt.

-De que serviría que lo supieras, ya no somos nada más que viejos amigos, dice Sora.

-No lo sé, me serviría para entender mejor tu decisión, dice Matt.

-Fue Tai quien apareció en mi vida cuando creí que tú no me querías, él me hizo ver la situación de modo diferente, dice Sora.

-Y… ¿te enamoraste de él, de mi mejor amigo, dice Matt.

-Que quieres escuchar¿Qué sí? Pues si, me enamoré de Tai, porque él me hace sentir importante, con él me siento segura, dice Sora.

-Ya veo, entonces, siendo así, ya no hay nada más de que hablar, te deseo suerte con Tai y que él sea el amor de tu vida, dice Matt y se va caminando hacia su casa, pero antes de que se marchará…

-Creo que yo también tengo derecho a que me respondas una pregunta, dice Sora.

-Adelante, dice Matt.

-Te gusta Kari, dice ella, la voz le temblaba y por su rostro rodaban lágrimas.

-Si, contesta él, - yo no me pongo con rodeos Sora, yo me enamoré de Kari, porque encontré en ella, cosas que no había en ti, diciendo esto se marcho, Sora se quedó paralizada ante la respuesta de Matt, poco después se marcho.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK>>

-No entiendo por que Sora te terminó, dice Kari sentándose al lado de Matt, la habitación se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato, Matt miraba el suelo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara y Kari miraba la ventana, miraba la noche de ese día, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba en todo sus esplendor…

-Creo que fue lo mejor, dice Matt rompiendo el silencio, se limpia su cara y le sonríe a Kari, - nuestra relación no iba a durar mucho si no éramos sinceros.

-Pero por esto, los dos están sufriendo, dice Kari.

-Te equivocas, este dolor es pasajero, pues cada uno se dio cuenta de la realidad, dice Matt.

-De la realidad? A que te refieres, dice Kari confundida.

-Creo que cada uno miro en su corazón y se dio cuenta que realmente no éramos el uno para el otro, si es cierto, hay una persona que nos está esperando, pero esa persona no era ella para mi, ni yo para ella, dice Matt.

-Pues espero que cada uno encuentre la persona que los está esperando, dice Kari.

-Yo no tendré que buscar mucho, dice Matt y los 2 se sonrojan.

-No te entiendo, dice Kari.

-Estoy seguro que esa persona esta muy cerca de mi, pronto la voy a encontrar, dice Matt y abraza a Kari, ella se sonroja más, pero se sentía bien, se sentía en confianza, el abrazo de Matt estaba lleno de dulzura y cariño, era un abrazo cálido y tierno, recostada en Matt, se fue quedando dormida, él acariciaba su pelo con delicadeza y la miraba con ternura, miraba como dormía en sus brazos aquella joven que le había robado el corazón con su dulzura y su angelical sonrisa, Matt llevó a Kari al cuarto donde dormía Tk y allá la acostó, él también se recostó en la cama consintiendo a Kari, mientras Matt veía dormir a Kari, ella soñaba con alguien muy especial…


	7. Chapter 7

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 7:

Con ternura, miraba como dormía en sus brazos aquella joven que le había robado el corazón con su dulzura y su angelical sonrisa, Matt llevó a Kariun cuarto y allá la acostó, él también se recostó en la cama consintiendo a Kari, mientras Matt veía dormir a Kari, ella soñaba con alguien muy especial…

Kari, en su sueño, se encontraba caminando en medio de unaplaya , tenía un vestido de baño, se quito las sandalias y camino hacia el agua, hasta el punto en el cual el agua cubriera sus pies, el sol estaba imponente en el cielo y el viento soplaba suavemente y elevaba su cabello, recordaba cuando había ido a la playa con Tk, a su lado alguien se para y la toma de la mano…

-Hola! Pensé que no vendrías, dice aquel joven.

-Me asustaste, creí que era alguien más, dice Kari.

-A quien más esperabas¿Me ibas a dejar esperándote? Dime, dice el chico.

-Te confundí con alguien más, pero jamás te dejaría esperando mi querido amigo, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado no te haría eso Tk, dice Kari.

-Bueno… que estamos esperando¡Vamos a disfrutar del día! Vamos, dice Tk.

-No estoy segura Tk, tengo miedo, dice Kari.

-¿Miedo de que¿Del agua? Nunca me dijiste ese miedo, no temas yo nunca me separaré de ti, no importa la distancia ni el lugar, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, dice Tk.

-No, al agua no, pero si tengo miedo de haber cambiado, dice Kari.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra salida? Explícate, dice Tk.

-Que después de tanto tiempo no sea igual a esa vez en la que vinimos, dice Kari.

-Todo cambia Kari, en ese tiempo que ha pasado, han sucedido muchas cosas, cosas inevitables (Kari recuerda la noche en que murió Tk), cosas que tienen que suceder, es lógico que nada se quede igual, tú no serás la excepción, pero eso no significa que este paseo no se inolvidable, dice Tk.

-Tienes razón, dice Kari y Tk le extiende la mano, ella la toma y entra al agua.

Pasan un buen tiempo nadando y jugando, Kari se sentía feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a algún lugar donde pudiera nadar, el estar con Tk la hacía feliz, siempre había sido así, pero desde que Tk se había ido tenía una confusión de sentimientos, de pronto deja de sonreír y se detiene, Tk se acerca a ella y la mira con ternura y la toma de la mano, ella lo mira y se le aguan los ojos.

-Que pasa mi dulce princesa? Dime el motivo de esas tiernas lágrimas que recorren tu rostro, dice Tk limpiando el rostro de Kari.

-Es solo que esto es lo mejor, pero tengo miedo de que solo sea un sueño y que al despertar regrese a la realidad de no tenerte, dime que no es un sueño que es real, dice Kari.

-Tú ya me olvidaste Kari, lo que sentías por mí ya lo sientes por otra persona, dice Tk.

-Te extraño y mucho, tú eras mi apoyo, mi amigo incondicional, dice Kari.

-Ahora alguien ocupa mi lugar y cumple mis mismas funciones, dice Tk.

-Eso no es cierto, nadie ha podido remplazarte, dice Kari.

-Quizás no, pero hay una persona que para ti es muy especial, dice Tk.

-Estoy confundida, ya no se lo que siento, dice Kari.

-Claro que lo sabes, solo que piensas que estas equivocada y eso te causa la confusión, dice Tk.

-No se lo que me pasa, siento que él no es para mí, que me enamore de la persona equivocada, que el amor ya se fue, que el amor no se hizo para mi, ya nada tiene sentido, todo lo veo tan oscuro, tan opaco no se si…, decía Kari, pero no pudo seguir, porque el beso que Tk le estaba robando no se lo permitía, lentamente la tranquilidad regreso a ella y cerro los ojos, fue un tierno y dulce beso, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos no encontró a Tk sino Matt, volvió a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos vio a Tk.

-Sucede algo? Pareces sorprendida, dice Tk.

-No, no es nada, es solo que eso fue mágico, dice Kari.

-Ven, sígueme, dice Tk y camina hasta la cascada, Kari lo sigue y (como cosa de las cascadas, detrás de ellas nunca hace falta una cueva) entran a una cueva, Kari se sienta a observar el paisaje, Tk se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

A todas estas, en esos mismos momentos, Matt cuidaba de Kari mientras la veía dormir…

-Duérmete pronto que la noche ya llego y cierra tus ojos que yo de tus sueños cuidare, siempre a tu lado estaré y tu guardián yo seré toda la vida, si un día te sientes mal yo de bien te llenare y aunque muy lejos tú estés yo a tu sombra cuidare, esta noche te prometo que no vendrán ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar hasta que tus ojos vuelvan abrir, susurraba Matt mientras acariciaba el pelo de Kari y la miraba con amor.

-Tengo miedo, dice Kari mientras dormía.

-Miedo de que? Del agua¿Tienes pesadillas con agua? No temas, yo no me separaré de ti nunca, a tu lado estaré siempre, no importa la distancia ni el lugar, yo estaré junto a ti, dice Matt, luego de un rato, en el cual la habitación se mantuvo en silencio Matt vio rodar por la cara de Kari unas lágrimas, él limpia el rostro de Kari y lentamente se acerca a los labios de ella, en un momento mágico Matt besa a Kari con un profundo y tierno beso.

-Es solo que eso fue mágico, dice Kari dormida y Matt sonríe.

-Tienes razón, eso fue mágico, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves durmiendo, dice Matt,- cuando estas conmigo se llena mi corazón, tiene sentido la vida y el mundo es una ilusión, cuando estas conmigo la noche tiene color y un beso es suficiente para entender el amor y al abrazarte salen las estrellas aun si es de día y todos esos días llenos de vació se volvieron polvo porque estas conmigo, cuando estas conmigo es bello a mi alrededor y una sonrisa tuya derrite mi corazón, cuando estas conmigo el tiempo pierde el valor y una caricia tuya me hace llegar hasta el sol ¡Ay! Kari te volviste tan especial para mi, diciendo esto Matt Se levanta y se dirige a su habitación se recuesta y prende el televisor y se queda dormido.

Pronto amanece, los dos dormían tranquilamente, como a eso de las 9:00am Matt se levanta a hacer el desayuno mientras Kari aun dormía…

-Fue un día inolvidable, ya es hora de marcharte, dice Tk.

-No quiero irme, dime que esto no es un sueño que es la verdad, dice Kari.

-Ya es hora de que regreses a la realidad, dice Tk.

-No quiero despertar, dice Kari, - allá estoy tan confundida, tan perdida, no me quiero separar de ti.

-Kari, yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado, siempre estaré allí para cuando me necesites, lo único que cambia es que no me veras, pero si quieres hablar, solo hazlo, que yo te escucho y tú, de alguna forma, oirás mis respuestas, dice Tk y se pone de pie.

-No quiero despertar, dice Kari.

-Es necesario que lo hagas, no solo puedes dormir, dice Tk.

-Te necesito, necesitode tu ayuda para salir adelante, sidespierto no estarás a mi lado y estaré de nuevo sola y mis preocupaciones volveran,dice Kari.

-Te olvidaste de todo lo que hablamos? Nunca debes creer que estás sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes por eso que te atormenta, la vida te va dando el camino para salir adelante, solo debes creer en ti misma y tener fe en que todo va a mejorar, pero ahora, debes despertar, despierta Kari, despierta, dice Tk poniéndole las manos un los ojos y Kari los cierra…

Kari se levanta asustada por el sueño que había tenido, no quería despertar, quería quedarse junto a él, tenía la sensación de que eso era real, mientras analizaba su sueño, se dio cuenta de que donde estaba recostada no era su cama, que el cuarto no tenía nada parecido al de su cuarto y que se le hacía familiar pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de...

* * *

Hola! como esta quedando eh? espero que vaya bien y les guste, suerte en todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 8: Encuentros que muestran sentimientos.

Kari se levanta asustada por el sueño que había tenido, no quería despertar, quería quedarse junto a él, tenía la sensación de que eso era real, mientras analizaba su sueño, se dio cuenta de que donde estaba recostada no era su cama, que el cuarto no tenía nada parecido al de su cuarto y que se le hacía familiar pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Tk.

- Dios mío! Este es el cuarto de Tk, debo llegar ya a casa, Tai me va a regañar por esto, piensa Kari asustada, - pero como llegue yo aquí, ni que fuera sonámbula y me hubiera salido de la casa sin que Tai escuchara el ruido ¿como fue que llegue aquí?

Kari se levanta y se pone sus zapatos, lentamente se acerca a la puerta…

- Si llegue aquí sonámbula, estoy segura de que mi hermano o Matt me hubieran devuelto a mi cuarto, además yo creo que a Matt le debió haber parecido extraño que llegara así sin avisar, piensa Kari y antes de abrir la puerta escucha unas voces en la sala, - Rayos! Matt está con alguien, que voy a hacer, piensa ella pero tenía curiosidad por saber quién estaba así que se puso a escuchar.

- Seguro que estás bien Matt? Entiende que eso era lo mejor.

- Claro que estoy bien, me tomó por sorpresa tu decisión, pero si tú crees que era lo mejor, yo te creo y apoyo eso Sora, dice Matt.

- Nuestra relación no iba para ningún lado así, además yo… yo no te amo, dice Sora.

- Y lo entiendo, no te culpo de sentir algo por él y tú sabes lo que yo siento por ella, dice Matt y eso le destroza el corazón a Kari.

- Matt esta enamorado de otra chica? Por eso Sora lo dejo, piensa Kari y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos, - ya no tengo esperanzas.

- Y…¿ya se lo dijiste? Supongo que ya hablaste con ella, dice Sora.

- Pues si, si hable con ella pero no fui capaz de decirle lo que siento, dice Matt.

- Pues deberías, la he visto por las noches acompañada de un joven muy guapo, dice Sora.

- En serio? Que raro, ella me lo hubiera dicho, dice Matt.

- (se encoge de hombros) No se, seguro la confundí con alguien más, pero lo mejor es que hables con ella y se lo digas, dice Sora.

- Y tú… ya hablaste con él sobre lo sientes,dice Matt.

- No, tampoco pude decírselo, pero buscaré la ocasión, dice Sora.

- Ya está listo el desayuno ¿te quedas a desayunar con nosotros? Todo quedo muy rico, dice Matt.

Kari recuerda que anoche Matt y Sora habían terminado con su relación, que él le había pedido que fuera a verlo y habían estado hablando sobre eso y cuando ya Matt se sentía mejor, hablaron de otras cosas.

- Claro! Mientras hablábamos, me quedé dormida y seguro Matt me trajo hasta la pieza de Tk, eso fue lo que tuvo que haber pasado, piensa Kari, limpia su rostro y sigue escuchando.

- (lo prueba) Quedo delicioso, me encantaría acompañarlos, pero ya es hora de irme, quedé de hablar con Tai hoy, es que…

- Déjame adivinar te quedaste a dormir en la casa de Tai, dice Matt.

- Si, así fue y pues aproveche para venir a ver como estabas, dice Sora.

- Esta bien, no te quedes a desayunar, pero no sabes de lo que te pierdes, dice Matt.

- Si, sise de lo que me estoy perdiendo, fueron muchas las veces que desayunamos juntos Matt, así que buen provecho y salúdame a Kari, voy a desayunar con Tai, dice Sora.

- Buena suerte, Adiós, dice Matt y se escucha el cierre de una puerta.

Kari abre un poco la puerta para ver si en verdad Sora ya se fue y ve que Matt está sirviendo en una bandeja algo de comer, lentamente y lo más silenciosamente posible termina de abrir la puerta y camina hacia donde se encontraba Matt.

- Buenos días Matt, dice Kari y Matt se sobresalta.

- Kari! Buenos días, no sabía que ya te habías despertado, dice Matt.

- Ummm… huele delicioso ¿Qué es? También se ve muy bien, dice Kari sonriendo.

- Habrá escuchado lo que hable con Sora? Parece que no, piensa Matt.

- Lamento haberme quedado dormida mientras hablábamos, estaba un poco cansada, siento mucho haberte puesto a conseguirme cuarto, lo siento, dice Kari apenada.

- No te preocupes, antes fue un honor tener una invitada como tú, hace rato que nadie venía a quedarse a dormir, solo Tk y a veces Tai, dice Matt y los dos se entristecen un poco, Kari recuerda el sueño de anoche.

- Pero él esta aquí con nosotros, lo se, dice Kari recordando las palabras de Tk: -"Kari, yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado, siempre estaré allí para cuando me necesites, lo único que cambia es que no me veras, pero si quieres hablar, solo hazlo, que yo te escucho y tú, de alguna forma, oirás mis respuestas"; Kari se sentía bien al recordar eso, así que volvió a sonreir.

- Nunca pierdas tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa le da luz a mi vida, dice Matt y los dos se sonrojan, - supongo que tienes hambre así que sin más de moras (le sirve un plato de comida) ¡a comer!

Diciendo esto los dos jóvenes se pusieron a comer, Matt hacia reír a Kari, a veces Kari no podía comer de la risa por los comentarios de Matt, al rato, terminando de comer, Matt se ofreció a "escoltarla" hasta el departamento de Tai, pero…

- Tranquilo, no son muchos pisos los que me separan de mi casa, yo puedo sola, mejor no te quito más tiempo y mejor habla con ella en vez de acompañarme, suerte con esa persona, dice Kari entrando al ascensor y dejando a Matt perplejo.

- Quiere decir que si me escuchó hablar con Sora, pero ella cree que es alguien más, piensa Matt aturdido por la respuesta de Kari, en esas…

- Es mi amigo, es lo único que podía hacer por él, ni siquiera la conozco, pero si Matt siente algo por ella debo apoyarlo, es mi amigo, es mi mejor amigo y…(suspira) si uno ama a alguien siempre busca su felicidad y si esa chica x lo hace feliz, entonces yo lo ayudaré, si él es feliz yo también lo soy (se entristece un poco) pero no voy a negar que me duele un poco toda esta situación, piensa Kari, de nuevo las lágrimas invaden sus ojos, pero ella impide que salgan, - no me pueden ver llorando, no, no puedo llorar más por él, diciendo esto sale del ascensor.

Kari no quería ir a su casa, así bajo hasta el primer piso y salió del ascensor, como ella miraba el suelo, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en frente de ella, como era de esperarse, ella y esa persona chocan, Kari pierde el equilibrio, pero antes de que cayera, aquella persona la abraza.

- Hola, pensé que me había equivocado de lugar, dice el joven que la abrazaba.

- Ho… Ho… hola Hao, gracias por evitar que me cayera, dice Kari sonrojada, Hao la seguía abrazando a pesar que ella ya había recobrado el equilibrio, pero una sensación extraña la invadía, no quería que Hao la dejará de abrazar quería detener el tiempo ahí y que él la abrazase por siempre, de pronto recordo el momento en que había escuchado que Matt sentía algo por alguien que no era Sora, no aguanto más y en los brazos de Hao lloro, él extrañado por el llanto de la joven, la miro a los ojos.

- Es otra vez él ¿verdad? El es la razón de tu llanto, dime donde esta y yo iré a cobrárselas, él no merece tus lágrimas, si él te hace sufrir no te merece, dice Hao e intenta ir hacia el ascensor, pero Kari lo coge de la mano.

- Ya no importa donde esté él, solo te pido que no me dejes sola, por favor, dice Kari bajando la cabeza.

- Déjame ir a hablar con él, a decirle que si te vuelve a hacer llorar, vera las consecuencias ¿Por qué no me dejas¿por que lo defiendes? No ves que te hace sufrir y me duele verte así, dice Hao volviendo a abrazar a Kari.

- Por favor no me dejes sola, fue lo único que le respondió Kari ante su comentario, ella seguía llorando, le dolía, le dolía tanto saber que la persona que amaba no era para ella, que la persona que ella amaba sentía algo por otra chica y a ella solo la veía como una amiga, cuando dejo de llorar…

- Ven, hoy no quiero que llores más, así que vamos a pasar el día juntos, hoy solo vas a reír y para eso debes alejarte de todo lo que te recuerda a ese chico, hoy te vas a olvidar de él, dice Hao y toma la mano de Kari, ella se sonroja y le sonríe,- Nunca pierdas esa sonrisa, esa luz que ilumina mi vida, dice Hao y Kari se asombra, fue lo mismo que le había dicho Matt esa mañana.

- Gracias, gracias por escucharme, gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por ser mi amigo, dice Kari, se limpia su rostro y mira de nuevo a Hao, - bueno, que tal si empezamos ese día que me propones.

- Por supuesto que si, dice Hao y se van caminando, en las escaleras Tai y Sora habían visto toda la escena y estaban un poco aturdidos por la gran sorpresa.

Y así, se pasaron 2 meses, Matt invitaba a salir mucho a Kari y Hao también, así que ella dividía su tiempo, un día con Matt y otro día con Hao, Tai observaba de forma muy detallada lo que hacia Kari y aunque sabía sobre aquel chico (Hao) no le había dicho nada a Kari, pues él esperaba que ella se lo dijera, después de tanto salir, Matt había conseguido la confianza suficiente para decirle a Kari lo que sentía y Hao, después de tanto salir con Kari se le iba a declarar, mientras Kari se sentía más confundida que nunca ya que no sabía que sentía exactamente por Hao.

Una noche en la que Hao estaba esperando a Kari para su cita, Matt llegaba de tocar y venía con Mimi…

- Oye Matt, me voy a adelantar un poco, es que tengo que hablar algo con Kari, nos vemos ahora, dice Mimi pasando al lado de Hao y entrando al ascensor, Matt camino hacia donde estaba Hao y fue a tomar la ruta de las escaleras, pero…

- No pensabas saludarme Matt o debería llamarte Ishida, dice Hao sarcásticamente.

- Como me conoces? No te recuerdo, dice Matt volteando a mirar a Hao que estaba de espaldas.

- Ya veo, si quieres te refresco la memoria Ishida, pero… ¿estás seguro que no me recuerdas? O es que te estás haciendo el loco, dice Hao intrigante.

- No te recuerdo así de simple y de sencillo y si no te importa tengo que irme, dice Matt yendo hacia las escaleras.

- Hace cuatro años, en el viaje que hiciste a París, aquella apuesta que perdiste y por la cual me destruiste la vida, dice Hao.

- No puedes ser tú, tú no puedes ser… (Hao se voltea y mira a los ojos a Matt) Hao Asakura, dice Matt aturdido al ver a Hao en frente de él.

- Supongo que he cambiado, porque ni tú ni ella me reconocieron, dice Hao.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, aléjate de mi vida y de mi mundo, dice Matt.

- Ella sigue tan hermosa como siempre, éramos felices, hasta que tú llegaste y me la robaste, dice Hao, - lo arruinaste todo como lo estás haciendo con ella.

- Yo no te robe ni te arruine nada Hao, si Mimi te dejo no fue culpa mía, y a quien te refieres con "como lo estás haciendo con ella" dice Matt.

- ¿Qué tú no hiciste eso? Por tu culpa, por estar apostando contigo y porque tú fuiste a decirle lo de la apuesta, ella me dejo por tú culpa, dice Hao.

- Mimi no era para ti, como te lo hago entender y si se lo dije no fue porque perdí, sino porque cuando apostamos, supe que no eras alguien para ella, dice Matt.

- Pero bueno, lo que está en el pasado, en el pasado está, solo te advierto una cosa, si ella sufre, si ella vuelve a llorar por tu culpa, te juro que yo vendré a cobrártelas y no solo su dolor sino el que me causaste hace 4 años, dice Hao y camina hacia la portería.

- Él no puede ser, él no puede estar aquí, pero lo que más me inquieta es la persona que él conoce y yo la hago sufrir, piensa Matt mientras sube las escaleras.

* * *

Y bien...¿que opinan? lamento no haberlo actualizado antes, es que he estado un poquito ocupada, pero espero que este quedando vacana, por fa dejen reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 9:

Matt sube las escaleras aun perplejo por el encuentro que había tenido, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver, habían sido grandes amigos, pero por proteger a su amiga, tuvo que renunciar a su amistad, ahora que recordaba el momento, se sentía culpable, Matt llegó a su departamento y se recuesta en el sofá pensando en la probable persona que supuestamente él le hacía daño y Hao consolaba, mientras Matt pensaba, Mimi hablaba con Kari…

¡Amiga te tengo una noticia! Parece que a Matt le gusta alguien y esta bien enamorado de ella, no le he podido sacar quien es, dice Mimi emocionada mientras Kari se arreglaba el pelo.

En serio? Ojalá lo puedas averiguar, dice Kari sin prestar mucha atención a la noticia, pues ella ya lo sabía.

Podrías ser tú, dice Mimi y Kari deja de peinarse.

Pero que cosas dices Mimi, no soy yo, dice Kari buscando un collar entre su armario.

Por que no? Todo puede pasar, dice Mimi mirando con picardía a Kari.

No, ya aprendí a no ilusionarme, dice Kari bajando la cabeza, recordaba aquel momento en el cual había escuchado ese comentario, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lo siento, veo que eso te puso mal, pero no vayas a llorar que estás preciosa, todo parece que vas a salir, dice Mimi poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Kari, - ¿puedo saber quien es?

No lo conoces, es un amigo muy especial, nos conocimos hace 2 meses, alguno de estos días te lo voy a presentar, dice Kari volviendo a sonreír, Hao la quería mucho y muchas veces se lo había dicho, eso le recuperaba el ánimo y le ayudaba a olvidar un poco ese mal recuerdo.

Bueno, entonces déjame ayudar, déjame peinarte, dice Mimi haciendo sentar a Kari en frente del espejo.

Mimi ¡No! Tú estás de visita, me daría pena, dice Kari.

Deja la pena a un lado, te voy a dejar liadísima, dice Mimi.

Regresando con Matt, él seguía pensando en su encuentro con Hao, aun no lo podía creer, pero rápidamente dejo de pensar en eso, cuando recordó lo que había hablado con Mimi.

Flash Back 

Dicen por ahí que terminaste con Sora por que te gusta alguien más, dice Mimi.

Eso dicen? Que mentirosos son, dice Matt sin darle importancia al tema.

Pues según lo que hable con ella, eso parecía, dice Mimi.

Sora te lo dijo? No creo, dice Matt deteniéndose en seco.

Pues no lo dijo así, claramente, pero por lo que me comentó, lo deduci, dice Mimi.

Ya veo, dice Matt tranquilizándose.

Y con tu reacción lo comprobé, dice Mimi riéndose.

Esta bien, esta bien, admito que fue muy obvio que te di la razón, pero no te voy a decir quien es, porque supongo que eso es lo que buscas, dice Matt

No te equivocas, pero dime quien es ¿la conozco? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella? Dime Matt, no me dejes con la duda, dice Mimi curiosa.

No te voy a responder la primera pregunta, pero me enamore de ella con el pasar del tiempo, conociéndola mejor cada vez que pasábamos tiempo juntos, ella es especial, dice Matt.

Ay! Que romántico, dice Mimi.

Por fin entendí porque Kari era tan importante para ti hermanito, piensa Matt.

Y que sientes por ella, dice Mimi mirando con curiosidad a Matt.

Bueno, pues lo que siento cuando estoy con ella son muchas cosas, quisiera gritarle a todo el mundo que la quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ella, su sonrisa es como un sol que ilumina mi vida, sus ojos son los más expresivos y dulces que he visto, sus abrazos están llenos de amor y ternura, son calidos y cariñosos, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, dice Matt.

Lo que sientes por ella es muy bonito Matt, se nota que te sale del corazón, te brillan los ojitos cuando hablas de ella, quien quiera que sea debe ser muy afortunada por tenerte como novio, dice Mimi.

Aun… aun no le he dicho lo que siento, dice Matt sonrojado.

A no? Lo siento, pero si quieres mi consejo deberías hablar con ella y decirle todas esa cosas tan lindas que me dijiste a mí, quizás descubras que ella siente lo mismo por ti, dic Mimi sonriendo.

Como quizás descubra que no, dice Matt.

Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, dice Mimi.

Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo amiga, dice Matt.

Oye! Tengo que hablar de algo con Kari, así que me voy a adelantar, nos vemos, dice Mimi y entra corriendo al ascensor.

Fin del Flash Back 

Quizás Mimi tenga razón, voy a hablar con Kari ahora, dice Matt y se pone de pie, toma las llaves que hay encima de la mesa y sale de su departamento dirigiéndose para el de Tai.

Mientras tanto, Mimi acababa de arreglar a Kari y como lo había dicho la dejo liadísima, mientras se estaban despidiendo llego Matt…

Adiós Kari (choca con alguien) Oh! Hola Matt, dice Mimi sonriente.

Esta muy bonita Kari, dice Matt sin prestarle atención al saludo de Mimi.

Esta bien, ignórame, dice Mimi sarcásticamente.

Gracias Matt, dice Kari sonrojada.

Venía a saludarte y a ver como estabas, dice Matt.

Hello! Yo también existo, no estoy pintada en la pared Matt, dice Mimi un poco enojada.

Oh! Lo siento Mimi, no te había visto, dice Matt riendo nerviosamente.

Si, eso note, bueno yo me voy ¿te espero en tu departamento Matt? O nos vemos otro día, dice Mimi.

Tranquila, sube, yo ya te alcanzo, dice Matt aun mirando a Kari.

Bueno Bye chicos, dice Mimi y entra en el ascensor.

Kari tengo que hablar contigo, dice Matt.

Esta bien, entra, dice Kari y siguen hacia el cuarto de Kari, ella cierra la puerta y se sienta a escuchar a Matt.

Kari sé que te sonará extraño, pero gracias al consejo de una amiga estoy aquí, no se como pasó, solo se que sucedió, simplemente se dio, no se…

Si ya entendí esa parte Matt, dice Kari sonriendo.

Veras (toma aire) eres una persona muy especial para mi, todo este tiempo en el cual te he conocido me han mostrado una amiga incondicional, una Kari tierna, amable, sincera, cariñosa, eres una gran persona Kari y… con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que…, dice Matt y se queda callado no sabía si sería capaz de decirle a Kari lo que sentía.

Que… no te quedes callado, dice Kari extrañada por lo que decía su amigo.

Kari yo…, comienza de nuevo Matt pero pareciera que las palabras no le salían, Kari le sonríe dulcemente toma la mano de su amigo.

Todo lo que me dices es muy lindo, me agrada que hayas visto en mí esas cualidades, significa mucho todo eso viniendo de ti, dice Kari y le da un besito en la mejilla y lo mira con ternura, esto le da seguridad a Matt para continuar, - Si no es más tengo que irme, hablaremos más tarde, diciendo esto se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta, pero Matt lo coge de la mano y la detiene.

Kari yo estoy… estoy enamorado de ti, dice Matt rápidamente y poco entendible, Kari se paraliza y se voltea a ver a Matt.

Que tú que? No te entendí, dice Kari confundida, pues no había comprendido ni una sola palabra que había dicho Matt.

Que te quiero mucho Kari, que mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me enamoraba de ti, me gustas Kari y mucho, dice Matt mirando el suelo, no quería ver la expresión en la cara de Kari, pues temía que no le gustara a Kari.

Es en serio lo que me estás diciendo? Todo eso que me acabas de decir es verdad, dice Kari sorprendida ante la confesión de su amigo.

Es muy en serio, dice Matt, con suavidad, Kari pone su mano en el rostro de Matt y hace que él levante su rostro y la mire.

Yo también me enamore de ti Matt, eres muy tierno y lindo conmigo, has sido tan especial conmigo en todos los momentos difíciles por los que he pasado y has sido tan amable conmigo, que me fue imposible no sentir algo por ti Matt, dice Kari y lo abraza.

Wow! Solo tengo una pregunta, dice Matt abrazando a Kari.

Cual será, dice Kari feliz.

Quieres…quieres… quieres ser mi novia? Si no, yo entiendo, no te preocupes, dice Matt.

Puedo pensarlo? Me tomaste por sorpresa, dice Kari separándose de Matt.

Por supuesto, dice Matt mirando alegremente a Kari.

Me tengo que ir ya, pero espero que mañana nos veamos, dice Kari.

Claro que si, dice Matt y de repente siente en tierno y calido beso en sus labios, mientras Kari salía sonriendo de la casa, Matt se queda parado, como en las nubes por lo que acababa de pasar, Kari le había robado un beso, aquel beso que Matt jamás olvidaría.

A todas estas, Hao estaba esperando en la portería, había llegado una hora antes del encuentro con Kari, estaba un poco nervioso, ese día pensaba pedirle el cuadre a Kari, pero no sabía como, así que por eso esta un tris preocupado, mientras pensaba en eso…

Disculpa la demora, tuve un percance, pero ya estoy lista, dice una voz dulce y suave, Hao voltea mirar a ver a quien le había hablado y se encontró con la persona a la que estaba esperando, - ¿Me veo mal?

Por supuesto que no, estás maravillosa, dice Hao viendo a la linda Kari que salía del ascensor y se dirigía a donde estaba él.

Gracias, realmente no sabía que ponerme, no se si escogí algo bien para la ocasión, dice Kari sonriéndole a Hao.

Creo que escogiste bien, estás preciosa ¿nos vamos? Si no, me voy a morir del hambre, dice Hao y los dos se ríen.

Creo que te hice esperar mucho, lo siento, dice Kari y se pone triste.

Hey! No te me pongas triste, sonríe, que no hay sonrisa más linda que la tuya, dice Hao y se van.

El restaurante no quedaba muy lejos de allí, no era ni muy elegante ni muy informal, por lo tanto Kari se sintió a gusto en el lugar, sin más demoras pidieron la comida y al rato empezaron a comer, al principio, la mesa se mantenía en silencio, no intercambiaban palabra alguna, pero ya luego Hao tomo la iniciativa…

Kari quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y que esta noche es una de las más especiales que me han sucedido, dice Hao.

Eres muy tierno, gracias por esas palabras, me halagan, dice Kari sonrojada.

Escucha Kari, todo este tiempo en el que te he conocido mejor me he dado cuenta de que no estaba equivocado, que eres una gran persona, una gran chica, eres especial, tu sonrisa ilumina todo, tus ojos emiten ternura y alegría, eres como un sol que irradia luz y esperanza, dice Hao.

Gracias, tú también eres especial, aun si conocerme muy bien, fuiste mi pañuelo de lágrimas en los momentos más triste de estos últimos meses, has sido muy especial en mi vida, dice Kari.

Kari quiero… no, mejor dicho ¿quieres ser mi novia? Quizás pensarás que es algo loco, pero creo conocerte bien y tu me gustas Kari, dice Hao, Kari baja la mirada, no sabía que hacer ante esta situación, no quería herir los sentimientos de Hao.

Lo… lo… lo que pasa es que…es que (una lágrima rodó por su mejilla) No puedo, alguien, la persona de la que yo estoy enamorada me pregunto lo mismo hoy y pienso decirle que si, perdoname no quiero herirte, pero es que…

Tranquila yo entiendo, susurra Hao tristemente.

Hao, entiende que yo… yo solo te veo como un amigo y no más, dice Kari cerrando los ojos fuertemente, él toma la mano que ella tenía sobre la mesa y le sonríe.

Tranquila, no importa, la verdad es esa, somos amigos, quizás los mejores amigos o para mi al menos lo eres y no sería bueno dañar una amistad tan bonita, dice Hao aun sonriendo, Kari se sorprendió al oírlo, estaba sonriente y parecía que no le hubiera afectado la respuesta, ella levantó la mirada y lo miro asombrada.

Segura que estás bien? No quiero que te hagas el fuerte mientras sufres por dentro, dice Kari mirando preocupada a su amigo.

Claro que lo estoy y me alegra mucho saber que esa persona que quieres te corresponde, dice Hao mirándola con ternura.

Gracias por entender, eres genial, eres increíble, dice Kari y lo abraza.

Cuando uno ama a una persona, lo único que busca es su felicidad, si tú eres feliz a su lado, yo también lo seré, murmura Hao y esto paraliza a Kari, era lo mismo que ella había pensado cuando se enteró de que Matt sentía algo por alguien.

Eres una persona muy buena, ojalá encuentres pronto esa persona que es para ti, dice Kari y siguen comiendo, Hao le empezó a contar historias graciosas a Kari, muchas veces los dos se atoraban por estar riéndose.

Pronto comiendo y riendo se fue la noche, Kari se sentía feliz, pues Matt le había dicho sus sentimientos y Hao había resultado ser un gran amigo, Hao dejo en la portería a Kari dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo a correr, ella subió riéndose por lo que había hecho su amigo, cuando abrió la puerta…


	10. Chapter 10

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor.

Parte 9: un triste adiós.

Pronto comiendo y riendo se fue la noche, Kari se sentía feliz, pues Matt le había dicho sus sentimientos y Hao había resultado ser un gran amigo, Hao dejo en la portería a Kari dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo a correr, ella subió riéndose por lo que había hecho su amigo, cuando abrió la puerta…

- ¿Donde estabas?

- Hermano! No sabía que estabas despierto, dice Kari asustada al ver a su hermano sentado en el sofá.

- Estas no son horas para estar en la calle, dice Tai.

- Lo se, pero estaba con un amigo, estaba con M…

- No me digas que estabas con Matt porque no es cierto acabo de llamar y tú no estabas allá, dice Tai cortando a Kari.

- Ya te dije estaba con un amigo, dice Kari dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Estabas con ese chico extraño, de pelo largo y con mal aspecto, dice Tai.

- Me estabas espiando? Jamás pensé que llegarías a ese punto Taichi, dice Kari mirando enojada a su hermano.

- Claro que no te estaba espiando Kari, dice Tai.

- Entonces como sabes sobre él, además no tiene mal aspecto y eso que importa, lo que vale son las virtudes que tiene, dice Kari alzando cada vez más la voz.

- Kari clámate, sé sobre ese chico porque te vi abrazándote con él, me sorprendió eso, pero no te he espiado, dice Tai.

- Y por eso te sientes con la autoridad de controlarme la vida, dice Kari.

- Claro que no, pero me gustaría saber por que no me hablaste sobre él, tú me lo cuentas todo, no puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado, dice Tai.

- Hay cosas Taichi que son privadas, que son personales, si no te conté sobre él, fue porque no lo creí necesario, dice Kari aun enojada.

- Lo entiendo, pero…

- Pero que? Tú no vas a estar toda la vida a mi lado Tai, entiendo que te preocupes por mi, pero ya crecí, ya voy a terminar el bachillerato,voy a cumplir en pocas semanas 19, Tai ya no soy la pequeña que la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella, ya no, ya crecí, dice Kari, Tai se pone de pie y abraza a su hermana.

- Lo siento, pero eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que te pase nada, dice Tai.

- Y no me va a pasar nada, dice Kari.

Los dos se fueron a dormir, Kari se sentía feliz, ese día era el más especial de su vida, aunque le dolía haberle dicho que no a Hao, para su sorpresa él lo había tomado de la mejor manera; al otro día Kari habló con Matt diciéndole que si, que le encantaría ser su novia, después de eso pasaron 4 año y medio, Kari y Matt se querían mucho, Kari yaibaterminandola universidad, salía todas la noches con su novio y se sentía feliz, a veces salía con Hao, pero era muy pocas la veces que ella lo veía, esa noche…

- Hola Hao, que milagro verte, supongo que has estado muy ocupado, casi ni te veo, dice Kari.

- Hola Kari, respondió Hao a secas.

- Sucede algo? Te noto raro, dice Kari.

- Kari tenemos que hablar, dice Hao mirando seriamente a Kari, un escalofrío recorre a Kari ¿habrá pasado algo malo? Ella tenía miedo de saber lo que le iba a decir su amigo.

- Esta bien, dice Kari.

- Kari perdóname, lo intente pero no pude, no fui capaz, discúlpame, dice Hao apretando los puños con fuerza.

- Que intentaste, de que no fuiste capaz Hao, dice Kari asustada por las palabras de su amigo.

- Trate de olvidarte, de entender que solo podemos ser amigos, pero no fui capaz, no pude borrar lo que siento por ti, dice Hao.

- Hao yo…

- Por eso creo que lo mejor es irme, alejarme de ti para poder olvidarte, lo mejor es que me vaya, dice Hao, al escuchar esto Kari empieza a llorar en silencio, - perdóname Kari por abandonar nuestra amistad, pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que tú no eres para mi y que te perdí para siempre, me voy mañana en el primer vuelo que sale para Londres, discúlpame Kari por no estar a tu lado como te había dicho tantas veces en nuestras citas.

- No te puedes ir así como así, no puedes dejar nuestra amistad a medias, Hao eres mi mejor amigo, no me puedes dejar sola, dice Kari, realmente no quería que Hao se fuera.

- Es lo mejor para los dos, así yo podré olvidarte y tú serás feliz junto a la persona que amas, dice Hao.

- No quiero que te vayas ¿y si te necesito¿y si quiero hablar contigo¿Por qué¿Qué te hice? Vas a estar muy lejos de mi, dice Kari, de pronto él la abraza, unas calidas lágrimas cayeron en el hombro de la chica, Hao estaba llorando, en esas Matt estaba llegando.

- Entiende Kari, no eres tú, soy yo, por favor no llores más que me duele ser el causante de tus lágrimas, dice Hao.

- Quédate, si quieres tomate tú tiempo, aléjate de mí por un rato, pero no te vayas tan lejos, dice Kari.

- Solo vine a despedirme y a recordarte que te quiero mucho Kari, que lamento mucho romper nuestra amistad, pero que es lo mejor para nosotros dos, adiós mi dulce princesa, adiós mi bella Kari, dice Hao y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kari muy cerca de los labios, Matt al ver eso se acerca corriendo y separa a Hao de Kari tirandolo al suelo.

- No te acerques a ella Asakura, dice Matt furioso protegiendo a Kari.

- Matt que haces, Hao es mi amigo, dice Kari asustada al ver la reacción de su novio.

- Él no es quien te dijo que era, él es malo, dice Matt.

- Matt, éles mi amigo, me a apoyado en todo momento, dice Kari, Hao se levanta lentamente, alza su mirada y le sonríe a Matt.

- Ese fue tu mejor golpe Ishida? Prepárate, esta me la pagas, dice Hao acercándose a Matt.

- Hao no le sigas el juego, no vayan a pelear, dice Kari, pero en menos de nada Hao le propició un golpe a Matt que lo tiró al suelo.

- Eso fue por el empujón de ahora, dice Hao.

- ¡Dios mío! No sigan, dice Kari alejándose del lugar un poco.

- Vamos ponte de pie ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para acercarme y me pegues? Ponte de pie cobarde, dice Hao y Matt se levanta, al parecer el golpe había sido muy duro porque Matt estaba sangrando un poco cerca a la boca.

- Como te atreves a pegarme maldito, dice Matt e intenta atacar, pero Hao lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo arrodillado frente a él.

- Eso fue por lo de hace 4 años, cuando me quitaste la felicidad, dice Hao.

- Yo no te quite nada, dice Matt y Hao lo vuelve a golpear volviéndolo a dejas en el suelo.

- Eso fue por las lágrimas que Kari derramo por ti, dice Hao, Matt intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Hao le dio una patada en el estomago, - y eso por todo el sufrimiento que le causabas y este…

- Detente! Basta ya, no te atrevas a pegarle más Hao, dice Kari interponiéndose entre Hao y Matt, pero alcanzo a recibir el puño que Hao le lanzaba a Matt.

- ¡Kari¿estas bien? Kari, dice Matt al ver lo que había pasado.

- Kari yo lo siento mucho, no debiste interponerte, mira lo que te hice, perdóname, dice Hao nervioso, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- Si no lo hacia estoy segura que lo seguirías golpeando, dice Kari mirando el suelo.

- Kari yo…

- Entiendo por que los primeros dos golpes, pero yo en ningún momento te pedí que le hicieras daño a Matt en mi nombre, dice Kari.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, dice Hao.

- Mira como esta¡míralo! Hao descargaste toda tu fuerza sobre él y utilizaste lo que yo te dije para seguirlo golpeando ¿Por qué? Dime Hao, dice Kari agachándose a ver el estado de Matt.

- De veras que lo siento, no debí hacerlo, dice Hao.

- Como te encuentras Matt? Dios mío, estas muy lastimado, dice Kari ayudando a parar a Matt.

- Estoy bien, pero por mi culpa saliste lastimada, dice Matt.

- Claro que no, dice Kari.

- Kari yo lo siento, supongo que aquí terminó nuestra amistad, dice Hao.

- No, cada uno tuvo sus razones para pegarse, me dolió verlos pelear y que no me escucharan, pero tú seguirás siendo mi amigo Hao, ahora por favor vete, dice Kari.

- Kari espera aun hay…

- VETE! Y que tengas buen viaje mañana, dice Kari mirando fulminante a Hao.

Hao se quedo paralizado con la mirada de Kari, quiso evitar que ella se fuera, pero no se podía ni mover, solo podía observar como la persona que él amaba se iba yendo sin él poder hacer nada, Kari ayudo a subir a Matt hasta su departamento y curó sus heridas, no eran muchas pero siempre había sangrado un poquito pues Hao le había pegado con toda la fuerza que tenía…

- Gracias por curarme, dice Matt tomando la mano de Kari, ella no se inmuto ante eso, - lo siento, fue mi culpa todo esto, si yo no…

- Tienes razón, susurra Kari, - si tú no lo hubieras tratado así, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

- Lo se, pero esperaba un consuelode ti no que me lo hecharas en cara, dice Matt.

- no tenías por que tratarlo así, es mi amigo y por tratar de defender tu orgullo o yo que se, mira como saliste, dice Kari enojada.

- Pero yo lo conozco, nunca nos llevamos bien y admito que me dieron un poquito de celos al verlos abrazados., dice Matt.

- Por tus estupidos celos es que pasó lo que paso, dice Kari enojada.

- Kari yo…

- ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? Matt él era solo un amigo, dice Kari mirando a Matt, por sus ojos rodaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Lo se, yo de veras lo siento, dice Matt arrepentido.

- Matt ya no se que pensar de ti, tu reacción frente a esto fue tan… tan inmadura, Hao era mi amigo, solo vino a despedirse, se va a ir y tu lo tratas de esa manera tan descortés, dice Kari, Matt hace que Kari se siente a su lado.

- Perdóname, jamás volverá pasar, te lo prometo, yo confío en ti, no eres tú, soy yo que no controlo mis celos, dice Matt mirando con ternura a Kari.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Matt, entiendo tu actitud, el por que lo hiciste, pero me dolió que lo hicieras, dice Kari, Matt acaricia suavemente el rostro de la chica, - auch! Aun me duele un poco el golpe que recibí por impedir que te siguieran pegando.

- Déjame ver, dice Matt y por más que Kari intento impedírselo, Matt termino viendo el golpe, no era mucho comparado con los morados de él, pero siempre había sido duro el impacto, - sanará pronto lo se, diciendo esto besa dulce y tiernamente a Kari.

* * *

Un poco agresiva la última parte, pero una amiga me dio la idea de poner a pelear a Hao y a Matt y me parecio vacano, espero qu si haya quedado chevere y les guste, suerte! 


	11. Chapter 11

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor

Parte 11: con el tiempo vienen los problemas

- Hola Hao, que milagro verte, supongo que has estado muy ocupado, casi ni te veo, dice Kari.

- Hola Kari, respondió Hao a secas.

- Sucede algo? Te noto raro, dice Kari.

- Kari tenemos que hablar, dice Hao mirando seriamente a Kari, un escalofrío recorre a Kari ¿habrá pasado algo malo? Ella tenía miedo de saber lo que le iba a decir su amigo.

- Esta bien, dice Kari.

- Kari perdóname, lo intente pero no pude, no fui capaz, discúlpame, dice Hao apretando los puños con fuerza.

- Que intentaste, de que no fuiste capaz Hao, dice Kari asustada por las palabras de su amigo.

-Trate de olvidarte, de entender que solo podemos ser amigos, pero no fui capaz, no pude borrar lo que siento por ti, dice Hao.

- Hao yo…

- Por eso creo que lo mejor es irme, alejarme de ti para poder olvidarte, lo mejor es que me vaya, dice Hao, al escuchar esto Kari empieza a llorar en silencio, - perdóname Kari por abandonar nuestra amistad, pero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que tú no eres para mi y que te perdí para siempre, me voy mañana en el primer vuelo que sale para Londres, discúlpame Kari por no estar a tu lado como te había dicho tantas veces en nuestras citas.

- No te puedes ir así como así, no puedes dejar nuestra amistad a medias, Hao eres mi mejor amigo, no me puedes dejar sola, dice Kari, realmente no quería que Hao se fuera.

- Es lo mejor para los dos, así yo podré olvidarte y tú serás feliz junto a la persona que amas, dice Hao.

- No quiero que te vayas ¿y si te necesito¿y si quiero hablar contigo¿Por qué¿Qué te hice? Vas a estar muy lejos de mi, dice Kari, de pronto él la abraza, unas calidas lágrimas cayeron en el hombro de la chica, Hao estaba llorando, en esas Matt estaba llegando.

- Entiende Kari, no eres tú, soy yo, por favor no llores más que me duele ser el causante de tus lágrimas, dice Hao.

- Quédate, si quieres tomate tú tiempo, aléjate de mí por un rato, pero no te vayas tan lejos, dice Kari.

- Solo vine a despedirme y a recordarte que te quiero mucho Kari, que lamento mucho romper nuestra amistad, pero que es lo mejor para nosotros dos, adiós mi dulce princesa, adiós mi bella Kari, dice Hao y le da un beso en la mejilla a Kari muy cerca de los labios, Matt al ver eso se acerca corriendo y separa a Hao de Kari tirándolo al suelo.

- No te acerques a ella Asakura, dice Matt furioso protegiendo a Kari.

- Matt que haces, Hao es mi amigo, dice Kari asustada al ver la reacción de su novio.

- Él no es quien te dijo que era, él es malo, dice Matt.

- Matt, él es mi amigo, me a apoyado en todo momento, dice Kari, Hao se levanta lentamente, alza su mirada y le sonríe a Matt.

- Ese fue tu mejor golpe Ishida? Prepárate, esta me la pagas, dice Hao acercándose a Matt.

- Hao no le sigas el juego, no vayan a pelear, dice Kari, pero en menos de nada Hao le propició un golpe a Matt que lo tiró al suelo.

- Eso fue por el empujón de ahora, dice Hao.

- ¡Dios mío! No sigan, dice Kari alejándose del lugar un poco.

- Vamos ponte de pie ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para acercarme y me pegues? Ponte de pie cobarde, dice Hao y Matt se levanta, al parecer el golpe había sido muy duro porque Matt estaba sangrando un poco cerca a la boca.

- Como te atreves a pegarme maldito, dice Matt e intenta atacar, pero Hao lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo arrodillado frente a él.

- Eso fue por lo de hace 4 años, cuando me quitaste la felicidad, dice Hao.

- Yo no te quite nada, dice Matt y Hao lo vuelve a golpear volviéndolo a dejas en el suelo.

- Eso fue por las lágrimas que Kari derramo por ti, dice Hao, Matt intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Hao le dio una patada en el estomago, - y eso por todo el sufrimiento que le causabas y este…

- Detente! Basta ya, no te atrevas a pegarle más Hao, dice Kari interponiéndose entre Hao y Matt, pero alcanzo a recibir el puño que Hao le lanzaba a Matt.

- ¡Kari¿Estas bien? Kari, dice Matt al ver lo que había pasado.

- Kari yo lo siento mucho, no debiste interponerte, mira lo que te hice, perdóname, dice Hao nervioso, las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

- Si no lo hacia estoy segura que lo seguirías golpeando, dice Kari mirando el suelo.

- Kari yo…

- Entiendo por que los primeros dos golpes, pero yo en ningún momento te pedí que le hicieras daño a Matt en mi nombre, dice Kari.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, dice Hao.

- Mira como esta ¡míralo! Hao descargaste toda tu fuerza sobre él y utilizaste lo que yo te dije para seguirlo golpeando ¿Por qué? Dime Hao, dice Kari agachándose a ver el estado de Matt.

- De veras que lo siento, no debí hacerlo, dice Hao.

- Como te encuentras Matt? Dios mío, estas muy lastimado, dice Kari ayudando a parar a Matt.

- Estoy bien, pero por mi culpa saliste lastimada, dice Matt.

- Claro que no, dice Kari.

- Kari yo lo siento, supongo que aquí terminó nuestra amistad, dice Hao.

- No, cada uno tuvo sus razones para pegarse, me dolió verlos pelear y que no me escucharan, pero tú seguirás siendo mi amigo Hao, ahora por favor vete, dice Kari.

- Kari espera aun hay…

- ¡VETE! Y que tengas buen viaje mañana, dice Kari mirando fulminante a Hao.

Despertó asustada…

- Hao, murmuro ella mientras secaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas, miro a su lado, allí estaba él, durmiendo, despreocupado y tranquilamente, sonrió, - es un bonito despertar, mirar y encontrar a la persona que amo a mi lado.

- Soy el mejor, gracias, gracias, dice él dormido, ella rió ante el comentario de su novio.

- No sabía que hablabas dormido (volvió a reír y le dio un beso) ojala alcancen a verlo, nos vemos ahora, dice ella y se levanto.

- No, no te vayas, no, no, dice él, ella sonrió y le dio otro beso, una sonrisa esbozo él dormido.

- No me demoro, dice ella y se arregla.

Ella salió en silencio del departamento de su novio y tomo un taxi, miro su reloj, las 8:15am, el vuelo salía a las 8:30am, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo, llego al aeropuerto, faltaban 5 minutos para que saliera el vuelo, lo busco desesperada, lo vio, estaba pasando su pasaporte, corrió hacia él, vio como cogía su equipaje y se disponía a entrar.

- ¡Hao¡Hao espera!

- (él voltio a verla) ¿Kari?

- Hola Hao, dice Kari acercándose a él, una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del joven.

- Pensé que estabas con tu novio, dice Hao.

- Quería disculparme (Hao se sorprendió) te trate muy mal anoche, pero me dolió que me ignoraran, que pelearan por orgullo y celos, pero lo que más me dolió fue que utilizarás lo que te dije para golpear a Matt, dice Kari, Hao bajo la mirada.

- Yo lo siento ¿Cómo sigues del golpe? Lo lamento no era mi intención lastimarte, anoche no pude dormir, me sentí culpable por no haberte escuchado por haberte…, Hao callo, Kari había colocado su dedo índice en los labios de él en señal de silencio mientras sonría con melancolía.

- Lo siento, te traté muy mal, me deje llevar por el dolor y te lastime, me siento mal por haberte hecho sentir culpable, dice Kari y Hao la abrazo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, ya tengo que irme, pero nunca olvides que mi corazón es tuyo, que te amo con toda mi alma y que estarás siempre en mi mente, te amo Kari, te amo, dice Hao y se separó de ella.

- Al menos no dejes de comunicarte conmigo, cuando ya encuentres esa persona que amas, me avisas, dice Kari, él tomo su maleta y sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Kari lo vio irse, unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, de pronto él se detuvo.

- Nos volveremos a ver, no lo dudes, dice Hao y salio a correr, Kari rió ante la locura de su amigo.

- Por supuesto que si, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar, no lo dudes, no lo dudes, seremos grandes amigos siempre, siempre, susurro Kari, dio media vuelta y tomo su camino.

Matt se despertó, recordó la noche que había pasado, sonrió y busco en su alrededor a su novia, no la vio, se levanto asustado ¿Dónde estaría Kari? Se levanto y busco por toda la casa, no estaba, regreso a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, miro su mesita de noche, había un sobre _Para Matt, _él lo tomo y lo abrió, lo leyó.

"_Buenos días mi amor, que alegre despertar, abrir mis ojos y ver a mi lado a la persona que amo, me encantaría despertar así siempre, lamento no estar para cuando despiertes, me encantaría estar a tu lado para cuando abras tus ojos y ver ese hermoso azul marino de tus ojos, pero tengo algo que hacer, es muy urgente, pero te prometo regresar para ir a desayunar o para que hagamos juntos el desayuno, no me tardo, no olvides que te amo y que siempre estás en mi corazón._

_Con cariño: Kari"_

- Ya veo, con que tienes algo que hacer, esta bien, te esperaré, dice Matt sonriendo, arreglo su cuarto y se arreglo él; pronto llego Kari, en silencio ella entro a la casa de Matt y entro a la cocina, - ¡ya llegaste!

- Buenos días Matt, dice Kari sonriendo, él la abrazo.

- Como te fue, dice Matt.

- Muy bien, creo que todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba, dice Cari besa a su novio.

- Hoy tengo pereza de salir, así que quiero que pruebes mi comida, dice Matt.

- Ya veo, hoy voy a conocer tu sazón en la comida, ojala sea buena, dice Kari y se ríe.

- Ya lo verás, ya lo verás, dijo Matt y se puso a cocinar.

Esa mañana la pasaron muy chévere y el día también, aunque cuando se vieron con Tai, le casi se los come a regaños, que por que no le habían avisado que estaban juntos, que él no había dormido en toda la noche de la preocupación; el caso es que se paso el tiempo, ya pasaron 2 meses desde que Hao se fue, Kari y él se hablaban cada 2 semanas, al parecer Hao tenía novia y estaba bien enamorado de ella, aunque le decía a Kari que ella siempre será el amor de su vida, en algunas ocasiones Kari se había sentido un poco mal, así que había ido al médico para ver que era, esa mañana iba a ir a su cita médica, estaba desayunando con Matt…

- Como pasa el tiempo, dice Kari mirando a Matt.

- Cierto, ya hace tanto tiempo que Tk ya no está con nosotros, dijo Matt.

- Cierto, aunque no este físicamente esta espiritualmente, pero me hace mucha falta, dice Kari, Matt la mira con un poquito de celos.

- Pero lo que paso, paso, dijo Matt.

- Si, ya todo esta en el pasado (miro el anillo que Tk le había regalado en su hora de muerte) siempre fue tan especial conmigo, dijo Kari tristemente.

- No te entristezcas con eso, dijo Matt.

- Él era tan tierno y tan lindo conmigo, murió protegiéndome y me siento culpable por su muerte, dijo Kari.

- Él murió por salvarte y no fue tu culpa, tú no lo obligaste, él te amaba tanto que lo hizo por voluntad propia, dijo Matt.

- Pero no te puedo negar que siento un poco de nostalgia al recordarlo, dijo Kari, ella no noto el cambio de actitud que esto genero en el rubio, - él era alguien muy especial, tan tierno, tan romántico y sobre todo, él fue y creo que siempre será el amor de mi vida.

- Entonces nuestra relación no te importa, dijo Matt algo enfadado.

- No dije eso, dijo Kari.

- Eso es lo que me estás tratando de decir o no, estas conmigo por que ves algo de Tk en mí, dijo Matt subiendo la voz.

-No es eso, yo te amo a ti, pero Tk también fue muy importante en mi vida, no puedo pretender que lo olvide asi como así, dijo Kari.

- Claro y pretendes que me coma ese cuento, dijo Matt agresivamente, le molestaba que Kari todavía amará a Tk, lo ponía muy celoso.

- No pretendo nada, si tu no quieres creer en mi allá tú, dijo Kari enojada levantándose y dirigiéndose para la puerta.

- Claro ahora te vas para pensar en él ¿o será que acaso tienes alguien más? No me sorprendería, dijo Matt furioso, ante este comentario Kari no aguanto las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

- Cree lo que se te de la gana, grito ella, Matt se petrifico ante esto, él siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por no ser el culpable de las lágrimas de Kari y ahora la había lastimado muy duro.

- Kari yo…, tarde, ella ya se había ido, él dejo de comer y se sento en el sofá.

Kari bajo corriendo las escaleras, se sentía tan sola y deprimida, jamás había pensado que la persona que ella más amaba pensará cosas así de ella, se detuvo y lloro desahogando todo su dolor, se dirigió a su casa y abrió la puerta al parecer su hermano no estaba solo, se detuvo al instante…

- ya no se que hacer, no se como olvidarlo.

- Ten calma, el tiempo lo puede todo, ya lo verás, dijo Tai.

- Tai no es normal, ella es mi mejor amiga y yo la impulse para que estuviera con él, porque sabía lo que sentía por él, pero jamás pensé que me dolería tanto verlos juntos.

- Todo mejorará, ya lo verás, pero tienes que ser fuerte y no seguir viéndolo a él como la persona que amas, piensa en otra persona, dijo Tai.

- He intentado de todo y no me lo puedo sacar del corazón, tengo que admitirlo, estoy enamorada de Matt, yo amo a Matt.

- Que tu que Mimi? Que tu amas a Matt?

- Kari… yo…


	12. Chapter 12

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor

Parte 12: una confusión de sentimientos

- He intentado de todo y no me lo puedo sacar del corazón, tengo que admitirlo, estoy enamorada de Matt, yo amo a Matt.

- Que tu que Mimi? Que tu amas a Matt?

- Kari… yo…

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

- Kari yo pensé que no era más que un cariño de amigos, pero eso fue creciendo y… no pude evitarlo, dijo Mimi.

- Todo este tiempo has sufrido en silencio por mi culpa, dijo Kari.

- No estoy sufriendo, dijo Mimi.

- Claro que si, se que has estado sufriendo te escuche decirlo, además es logico que te duela el verme junto a él, si tu lo amabas ¿Por qué me apoyaste cuando me propuso noviazgo?

- Porque sabía que tú sentías algo por él y como tu mejor amiga quería apoyarte, dijo Mimi.

- Como mi mejor amiga me debiste decir que lo querías y no esconderme lo que sentías, jamás pensé que estaba haciendo daño con mi relación con Matt, dijo Kari.

- Kari eres mi mejor amiga lo único que yo quería era verte muy feliz, muy contenta, has sufrido mucho y mereces una oportunidad de ser feliz, dijo Mimi.

- Pero te estoy lastimando, dijo Kari, Mimi la abrazo.

- Yo me alejare de él y lo olvidare, lo haré por nuestra amistad, dijo Mimi.

- Pero Mimi…

- Somos amigas por encima de todo y eso lo valoro yo más que nada, dijo Mimi.

- Mimi yo…

- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos, dijo Mimi y se fue corriendo.

- Mimi!

- Déjala, necesita respirar y pensar las cosas, más bien apurémosle o llegaremos tarde al medico, dijo Tai.

Kari y Tai se dirigieron al medico, Kari tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y no era para menos, porque lo que se supo en esa cita médica no era para menos, durante el camino de regreso a casa Tai no intercambio palabra con Kari, estaba furioso, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando entraron en el apartamento…

- ¿me puedes explicar esto?

- No se, creo que solo paso.

- Kari esto es serio, no te sobreprotegía por nada.

- Lo se, pero no pretendas que te diga como paso porque no te lo voy a decir.

- Hace 2 meses paso eso, dijo Tai.

- Según el doctor si, dijo Kari.

- Kari! Por dios dime que te pasa, dijo Tai algo alterado.

- No lo se, pasan tantas cosas por mi cabeza que ya no se que hacer Tai, yo… ya no se que siento, dijo Kari y abrazo a Tai llorando.

- Kari ¿sabes lo grave de la circunstancia? Esto es algo muy delicado, dijo Tai.

- Lo se, voy a ser mamá y eso no es cosa sencilla, pero…

- Deberías hablar con Matt, dijo Tai.

- No puedo, dijo Kari.

- ¿Por que no?

- Peleamos esta mañana, supongo que sigue bravo conmigo, dijo Kari.

- Ese maldito aparte que se aprovecha de ti te hace sufrir, dijo Tai.

- Tai, musito Kari.

- Pero ya vera cuando lo vea, dijo Tai.

- No te metas en esto Tai, dijo Kari.

- Eres mi hermana menor, es mí deber protegerte y defenderte de todo…

- Tai este es mi problema, dijo Kari y se encerró en el cuarto a llorar, no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, su vidas un drástico cambio tenía y el que se venia era mucho peor.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor

Parte 13: un error, gran dolor

- Tai este es mi problema, dijo Kari y se encerró en el cuarto a llorar, no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, su vidas un drástico cambio tenía y el que se venia era mucho peor.

- Ese maldito de Ishida, pero cuando me vea me va a escuchar, me va a escuchar, pero ahora voy a comer algo, dijo Tai y se fue a la cocina.

Por otra parte Matt había salido a caminar a pensar, no sabía que le había pasado en ese momento, los celos habían salido a flote al saber que Kari aun amaba a su hermano ¡pero si él estaba muerto¿Como lo podía seguir amando? No lo entendía, pero había sido un poco fuerte al decirle a Kari esas cosas, se sentó y cogio una piedrecilla y la lanzo.

- Hola Matt.

- Ah? Hola Mimi, dijo Matt.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? pensé que estarías con Kari, dijo Mimi.

- Kari… con Kari, repitió Matt.

- ¿Sucede algo malo entre ustedes?

- Pues… peleamos y creo que la trate muy mal, dijo Matt.

- Eso explica porque estaba llorando cuando la vi, dijo Mimi.

- ¿Ella esta llorando?

- Pues no se si ahora, pero cuando la vi estaba muy triste y no precisamente por lo que escucho, dijo Mimi.

- Soy un tonto, dijo Matt.

- Claro que no, eres un gran amigo y un tierno novio, dijo Mimi.

- La herí, ahora si que no querrá verme, dijo Matt.

- No creo, Kari te ama mucho, eres muy importante para ella, dijo Mimi.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo creo, lo se, dijo Mimi sonriéndole a Matt, este también sonrió.

- Me quieres hacer compañía un rato en mi casa, dijo Matt.

- Si, por que no, dijo Mimi y se fueron hablando hasta el apartamento de Matt, allí siguieron hablando, se pasaron las horas, ya eran más o menos las 5:30 p.m., Matt y Mimi estaban tomando cerveza, ya llevaban varias latas, así que tenían algo de trago subido a la cabeza.

- (dejo de reír) No entiendo porque aun lo ama, dijo Matt.

- Quien ama a quien, dijo Mimi aun riendo.

- No entiendo como Kari puede amar a mi hermano teniéndome a mi, dijo Matt.

- Tk fue una persona muy especial en su vida, dijo Mimi que a diferencia de Matt aun tenia algo de conciencia.

- Pero yo estoy vivo, él ya murió, dijo Matt "ofendido".

- Es cierto y ella te ama con todo su corazón, pero también amo mucho a tu hermano, dijo Mimi y se acerco a Matt, algo extraño paso Matt empezó a ver a Kari en vez de a Mimi, los tragos empezaron a hacer su efecto.

- ¿Kari?

- Si, ella te ama con toda su alma, dijo Mimi.

- Yo lo siento, dijo Matt acercándose a Mimi.

- Por que si puedes contar conmigo, dijo Mimi.

- Yo… lo siento, dijo Matt y beso a Mimi, lentamente se fueron recostando en el sillón, aunque Mimi sabía que no estaba bien no tenía energía para separarse de Matt, pero también quería que eso pasará.

Por su parte Kari había tomado una decisión, miro su ventana, la luna ya había salido y brillaba preciosamente, tan esplendorosa como siempre, miro su reloj, las 6:00pm, se levantó y se dirigió a hacia la puerta, vio a su hermano dormido en el sofá, sonrió, miro el teléfono, miro la puerta, el teléfono, la puerta, se dirigió al teléfono e hizo unas cuantas llamadas, anoto unos números y los guardo en su bolsillo del Jean ese papelito, abrió la puerta y subió para hablar con Matt, toco a la puerta no hubo respuesta alguna, nadie abrió, saco las llaves que Matt le había dado.

- Lo esperare en su apartamento, pensó Kari y abrió la puerta, no la cerro pues algo le llamo la atención, se dirigió hacia la sala, en el sillón vio su peor temor, Matt y Mimi se estaban besando apasionadamente sin percatarse de su presencia, vio como Matt lentamente intentaba despojarle la ropa a Mimi, Kari no aguanto más y dejo caer las llaves, esto llamo la atención de los 2 jóvenes. Kari se alejo lentamente del lugar…

- ¿Kari? Pero si tú…, Matt miro a la persona a la cual estaba besando y encontró a Mimi.

- Kari no pienses lo peor, fue mi culpa yo…

- No fue tu culpa Mimi, yo vi quien lo deseaba, dijo Kari llorando.

- Kari no es lo que tu piensas, es que…

- ¡No me mientas Ishida! Por eso esa actitud de celoso esta mañana para lograr terminar nuestra relación y declarártele a Mimi, grito Kari.

- Kari no es así, dijo Matt acercándose a ella, ella se acercaba más a la puerta.

- No te acerques más, no te atrevas a tocarme, dijo Kari llorando.

- Kari yo…

- No me toques, dijo Kari abofeteando a Matt, ella no aguanto más y salio corriendo cerrando la puerta y dejando a Matt en shock.

- Todo esto es mi culpa lo siento, dijo Mimi entre lágrimas.

- El único culpable aquí soy yo, por dejarme llevar por le alcohol paso lo que paso, ahora no se si la pueda recuperar, dijo Matt y se tiro en el sofá a llorar en silencio, Mimi se fue, sintiéndose la amiga más mala de todas, siempre quiso que Kari fuera feliz y la ayudo en todo, ella era su mejor amiga y por su error, por no haber detenido todo a tiempo su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo. Kari entro a su casa llorando y cerrando la puerta de un golpazo, Tai despertó asustado.

- ¡Ah¿Qué¿Qué paso?

- Lo odio, dijo Kari llorando, Tai se levanto de un brinco y corrió a abrazar a su hermanita.

- ¿Que paso Kari?

- Que Matt ya no me ama, que mi mundo se me vino abajo, que mi bebé no tendrá papá, dijo Kari.

- ¿Matt no quiere hacerse cargo? Me va a escuchar ahora sí, dijo Tai histérico.

- No, lo encontré con Mimi, dijo Kari.

- ¿Quieres decir que te estaba engañando?

- Así es, nunca me amo, solo me utilizo para que Mimi reaccionara y yo hice sufrir a Hao por amarlo a él, yo destruí la ilusión de Hao por él, lo rechacé mientras que Hao lo único que hizo fue amarme con todo su corazón, dijo Kari.

- Ese no es mi amigo, no puedo creer eso de Matt, pero no te puedes culpar por hacer sufrir a Hao, tú no lo amabas, dijo Tai.

- No se que hacer Tai, perdí a Matt y estoy sola, dijo Kari.

- No lo estás, yo estoy contigo y voy a matar a Matt, dijo Tai.

- No lo lastimes por favor, dijo Kari ante el comentario de su hermano.

- Pero si te hizo sufrir, dijo Tai.

- Pero yo lo amo y no quiero que lo lastimes, dijo Kari.

- Como puedes amarlo aun, dijo Tai.

- No lo se, pero aunque el no me ame, yo no puedo evitar amarlo, dijo Kari, - ojala pudiera odiarlo quizás no me sentiría tan mal, quizás no sufriría tanto por él.

- Hermana, susurro Tai ante las palabras de Kari.

- Yo había tomado una decisión aceptará o no aceptará la responsabilidad Matt, yo me iba a ir a Londres, ahora lo reafirmo, me voy a Londres y te ruego el favor que nadie y mucho menos Matt se enteré de mi bebé, prométemelo, dijo Kari.

- ¡Pero Kari es una decisión muy radical!

- No me interesa si es radical o no, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, dijo Kari.

- Pero estarás muy lejos de aquí, además no tienes a donde llegar, dijo Tai.

- Si tengo y de eso me encargo yo, pero te pido que guardes mi secreto, es nuestro secreto de hermanos, dijo Kari mirando a los ojos a Tai.

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo, es imposible negarte algo, dijo Tai y abrazo de nuevo a su hermana.

- Gracias Nii-sama, dijo Kari (Nii- sama significa hermano mayor en japonés, es otra forma ))

- Pero deja de llorar, tranquilízate, dijo Tai y llevo a Kari a su cuarto, cuando entro, - ¿pero que es esto?

- Cuando te dije eso era muy en serio, dijo Kari y se sentó e su cuarto, - mañana me voy en el primer vuelo, ya esta más que decidido.

- ¿No es muy apurado?

- No, es lo mejor, dijo Kari y se recostó.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor

Parte 14: Te odio, te amo, que confusión.

Kari se recostó he intento dormir, pero el dolor no la dejaba, no podía creer que Matt le estuviera haciendo eso, la persona que ella más amaba le estaba haciendo lo más bajo del mundo, durante toda la noche lloro, Tai solo apretaba la almohada y los puños mientras escuchaba el llanto de su hermana menor, quería salir corriendo y pegarle a Matt, su hermanita, la pequeña que siempre había protegido, ahora por un descuido de él estaba sufriendo, así se paso la noche, al la mañana siguiente Tai y Kari se despertaron muy temprano, el vuelo salía a las 10:30am, Tai bajo las maletas mientras Kari se despedía de sus padres, con la excusa de que iba a tener un mejor futuro en Londres y que terminaría sus estudios allá, cuando abrió la puerta para irse…

- Kari… Hola… yo…

- Matt, murmuro Kari al ver a Matt frente a ella, los nervios la invadieron, él no se podía enterar de que ella se iba y de su bebé, comenzó a temblar he intento cerrar la puerta pero él no la dejo.

- Espera por favor, déjame hablar, dijo Matt.

- No hay nada de que hablar, suficiente con lo de ayer, dijo Kari.

- Kari, me deje llevar por el alcohol, yo no se que me paso, pero yo te amo a ti y no quiero que…

- No quieres que… ¿perderme? Y eso arreglara las cosas, lo siento, te amo, no lo vuelvo hacer, vuelve conmigo, si que eres cínico Yamato, dijo Kari, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo dolía decirle todo eso a Matt.

- Kari, no lo tomes de esa manera yo realmente…

- Estas muy arrepentido y prometes no volverlo hacer, que serás el niño bueno solo para mi, dijo Kari sarcásticamente.

- Si… digo no, Kari yo…

- Eres patético Matt, si crees que con eso arreglas todo te equivocas, ya no creo ninguna de tus mentiras, me engañaste, me vendaste los ojos con un falso amor, que ahora me arrepiento de sentirlo, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, me siento usada, me siento horrible, dijo Kari, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro-

- Kari por favor…

- ¡No quiero escucharte más! No se tu, pero yo te ame como nunca a nadie he amado y a ti solo te basto un día para destruir todo ese amor que yo sentía por ti, mi amor, mis sueños, mis ilusiones me las destruiste de la manera más baja que hay, y que no se te olvide esto nunca TE ODIO, le grito Kari, desesperada corrió hacia al ascensor, Matt intento alcanzarla.

- Espera, no te vayas así, dijo Matt.

- Ni el mismo Tk sería capaz de un acto tan vil y sucio como el que tu me hiciste, Tk era mucho mejor que tú, no sabes cuanto deseo en estos momentos morirme para no sentir este tormento que es saber que nunca me amaste, para no sentir este amor por ti, Tk nunca me hubiera hecho eso, nunca, dijo Kari, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Matt quedo en shock.

- Kari no digas eso, no digas eso, no quiero que pienses así, no quiero que hagas una locura por mi culpa, quizás Tk no te haría eso, pero… pero… ÉL Y YO ERAMOS MUY DIFERENTES, grito Matt y se arrodillo frente al ascensor, Kari lloraba desesperadamente, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decirle eso a Matt, quería decirle que no era cierto, que no lo odiaba, que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, que estaba herida y que la perdonará, pero había tomado una decisión y no se podía echar para atrás.

- Kari, pequeña no llores ¿Qué pasó ahora? Tranquila que ellos estarán bien a mi cuidado.

- Me lo encontré y le dije cosas horribles que no merecía, Tai él me ama, él me ama, dijo Kari abrazando a su hermano.

- Él no te ama, te traiciono, te abandono, olvídalo Kari, porque él solo te hace daño, dijo Tai seriamente, se subieron al carro y se encaminaron al aeropuerto.

- Al parecer no me queda mucho tiempo, dentro de 15 minutos estaré rumbo a Londres, dijo Kari algo triste.

- Estas segura que quieres irte, me harás mucha falta y estarás muy lejos y…

- Estaré bien, también me harás mucha falta, te extrañaré mucho, eres el mejor hermano mayor que pueda existir, gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo, dijo Kari y abrazo a su hermano.

- Por favor los pasajeros del vuelo 15 03 vayan pasando a la sala de espera.

- Esa es mi llamada, ojala todo mejore ahora, dijo Kari.

- Adiós hermanita, suerte por allá y no me olvides, solo prométeme una cosa, dijo Tai mirando a Kari alejarse de él, ella se detuvo y lo miro sonriente.

- Dime que será, dijo Kari.

- Olvídalo, él no merece que sufras por él, sigue adelante y olvídalo, dijo Tai, Kari dejo de sonreír.

- Te lo prometo, dijo Kari.

Kari abordo el avión y desde su ventana vio a su hermano, lentamente por su rostro rodaban lágrimas; el viaje transcurrió normal, tanto para Kari como para Tai, pronto Tai llego a su casa, donde lo estaba esperando Matt.

- Hola Tai, dijo Matt, - ¿y Kari?

- (suspira) El día estaba tan bien, que quieres Yamato, ya suficiente hiciste ayer como para tener la cara de venir a hablar conmigo, dijo Tai.

- Escucha lo que paso ayer fue…

- Fue lo más bajo que pudiste haber hecho, pero por fortuna ya no la dañarás más, dijo Tai.

- Tai yo no quise lastimar a Kari, ella es lo más importante para mí, ella es mi vida, me pase de tragos y empecé a ver en Mimi a Kari y me deje llevar por el alcohol es la verdad, tu sabes que soy malo mintiendo, en verdad eso fue lo que paso, me siento culpable por no controlarme, dijo Matt.

- Lo que me dices es la purita verdad? Es que es muy difícil de creer, tú muy pocas veces tomas, solo cuando yo te obligo y cuando tomas, nunca te excedes hasta el punto de emborracharte viejo, que te paso ayer, dijo Tai mirando a Matt confundido.

- Estaba muy mal, me sentí tan mal por haber hecho sentir a Kari mal, todo lo que le dije… no se lo merecía, me sentía realmente mal, muy mal, le pedí a Mimi que me acompañará y para pasar el momento compré cervezas, no me controle, estaba tan deprimido que tome y tome sin medir, Mimi me dijo que parará, pero no le hice caso y ahora… lamento las consecuencias, dijo Matt.

- ¡oh rayos¿Por qué no me explicaste eso ayer? Rayos, rayos, rayos, dijo Tai despelucándose (más de lo que por si mantiene jijiji).

- Que sucede Tai, dijo Matt al ver a su amigo algo extraño.

- Creo que hecometido un gran error, dijo Tai.

- De que hablas, dijo Matt.

- Nunca debí complacer a Kari, dijo Tai.

- A Kari? De que hablas, dijo Matt.

- De que Kari se fue para Londres esta mañana, estaba tan triste y deprimida que tomo la decisión más apresurada, la de irse lejos de ti y cuando dije lejos es muy lejos, dijo Tai.

- Kari se fue para Londres, esto… no puede estar pasando, dime que no es cierto Tai.

- Lamentablemente si es cierto y… rayos por que no me dijiste eso ayer, yo la hubiera convencido viejo, me siento mal, dijo Tai.

- Tai tienes que decirme donde encontrarla, dijo Matt.

- Ese es el problema que no me dijo nada, sabes lo difícil que es sacarle información a Kari? Es una travesía, dijo Tai

- No puedo ser tan de malas en la vida, dijo Matt.

- Tranquilo apenas tenga noticias sobre ella te las haré saber, dijo Tai.

* * *

lamento no actualizarlo muy seguido pero el cole esta un poco pesado, haré lo posible por no dejarlo colgado, gracias por los reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor

Parte 15:

El vuelo 15 03 acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros de este vuelo saldrán por la puerta numero 3.

- ¡Cariño volviste!

- Te extrañe tanto

- Amor, como te fue en tu viaje? Me hiciste mucha falta.

- ¡Ya nació! Y no estuve a tu lado perdóname.

Kari observaba y oía las bienvenidas de todas las personas… que casualmente casi todas eran de parejas o novios, se sentía tan vacía, tan sola, estaba en un mundo desconocido y no había planeado nada, solo quería alejarse del problema, pero la solución había sido peor, apretó su estomago con fuerza y busco un teléfono, busco el numero telefónico de Hao, la última vez que habían hablado él se lo había mandado por si alguna vez venía de vacaciones…

- ¿Alo?

- ¿Si?

- Buenas Tardes… por favor Hao

- Un minuto, dijo una joven y Kari alcanzó a escuchar como llamaba a Hao, él estaba riendo y tomo el teléfono.

- ¿Alo?

- ¿Hao?

- ¿Kari¿Kari eres tú?

- Hola Hao, dijo Kari, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hola Kari! Que milagro que hayas venido, tenía entendido que no vendrías hasta que Matt terminará su gira de conciertos, dijo Hao.

- Matt… bueno hubo un cambio de planes y adelante mi venida… de hecho… prefiero decírtelo personalmente, dijo Kari.

- Kari… ¿estás llorando? Dime que paso, dijo Hao.

- Acabo de llegar de Japón… preferiría que habláramos personalmente, dijo Kari.

- Bien, espérame en un café que queda cerca de ahí, ya voy a recogerte, dijo Hao.

- OK, allá te espero, adiós, dijo Kari y colgó, se dirigió al café y lo espero un buen rato, hasta que llego…

- Kari! Que bueno verte de nuevo, dijo Hao y la abrazó.

- Hao… no has cambiado… gracias por venir por mí, que alegría verte de nuevo, dijo Kari, él la miro de nuevo y le sonrió con tristeza.

- Que sucede, si estás tan feliz de verme… por que estabas llorando, dijo Hao tomando el rostro de la chica, luego miro a su alrededor y vio una maleta, - ven… en el camino a casa me cuentas, dijo cogiendo la maleta de Kari, notó que la maleta era muy liviana.

- Gracias, dijo Kari, se dirigieron al auto, en el camino…

- Ahora si… que sucedió en Japón.

- Que tenías razón sobre Matt, dijo Kari bajando la cabeza.

- Sobre eso… lo siento, no me controle y dije cosas muy hirientes y que quizás no sean verdad, dijo Hao.

- Matt me traiciono, me uso para atraer a Mimi, dijo Kari y Hao detuvo el auto en seco.

- Maldito, murmuro él y Kari miró asustada, era un semáforo.

- Hao… no estoy acá de paseo… estoy acá porque viene a vivir aquí, a rehacer mi vida y te pido que me ayudes por favor, dijo Kari.

- Cuenta con eso Kari… no dejaré que nadie te lastime… y te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

- Arigato, dijo Kari sonriendo.

- Y mantén siempre esa sonrisa tan angelical de la que me enamore, dijo Hao sonriendo de nuevo, Kari se sonrojo.

- Bien, ya casi llegamos, dijo Hao, habían salido de Londres… era un conjunto de Casa, el ambiente era muy pacífico y hermoso, los paisajes distraían a Kari de sus problemas, frente a una casa con un hermoso jardín se detuvieron, - bienvenida a mi hogar, dijo él y ayudo a bajar a Kari, una chica salía de la casa y corrí hacia ellos.

- Hao! Que bueno que regresaste, hoy que es tu día libre y te vas así, dijo ella y lo abrazó.

- Mira ella es Hikari, la amiga de la que te hable, dijo Hao.

- Con que tu eres la famosa Hikari, hola, mucho gusto, soy Natasha, la novia de Hao, dijo ella alegremente.

- Hola Natasha, dijo Kari, aunque sabía que Hao tenía novia, aun le había impactado verlos juntos.

- Hao habla mucho de ti, se ve que eres muy especial para él, dijo Natasha, - pero anda, vamos, entremos que aquí afuera es muy incomodo.

- Vayan entrando, yo las alcanzó ahora, dijo Hao, ellas hicieron caso.

- Es preciosa, dijo Kari al entrar en la casa.

- Si, lo se, gracias, las casas por aquí son muy bonitas, además seremos vecinas, dijo Natasha contenta.

- Como sabes que me vengo a vivir a Londres? No te lo he contado, dijo Kari asombrada.

- (ríe) Es obvio, si adelantaste tu viaje, viniste sola y llorabas por el teléfono solo significa que vienes a hacer tu vida aquí, yo también pase por eso y Hao también, así que sé cuando las personas vienen de vacaciones o a vivir, dijo Natasha.

- Por el momento creo que los incomodaré mientras consigo casa y trabajo, dijo Kari.

- De eso no te preocupes, Hao y yo nos encargaremos de eso, dijo Natasha amablemente, al rato Hao entro con la maleta de Kari y la subió al cuarto.

- No te lo puedo creer, puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, dijo Natasha en el momento en que Hao entraba.


	16. Chapter 16

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos: el amor

Parte 16:

- ¿Que no puedes creer? Que se traerán entre manos, dijo Hao y abrazo a su novia.

- Que Hikari esta embarazada, dijo Natasha sonriente mientras Hao se ponía serio y Kari sonreía con tristeza.

- Eso… ¿eso es verdad? Dímelo Kari, dijo él.

- Así es, dijo Kari.

- ¿Y él te hizo eso sabiendo tu estado? Más inconsciente no podía ser Ishida, dijo Hao.

- Él no sabe nada de mi bebé, dijo Kari.

- Kari esto es grave… tu…

- No esta sola Hao… cuenta con nosotros, él la dejo y ella necesita de nosotros y la ayudaremos a salir, dijo Natasha.

- Gracias, dijo Kari.

- Tienes razón, pero Kari cuando se lo vas a decir, dijo Hao.

- Nunca, él no merece saberlo, dijo Kari.

- Ven, te muestro tu habitación, te tocó la más bonita, la que tiene vista al lago, los atardeceres aquí son preciosos, ven… te la enseñaré, dijo Natasha.

Así se paso el día, pronto anocheció, Kari entro a su cuarto y se arreglo para dormir, todos eran muy buenos con ella, Natasha le había cogido mucho aprecio y habían hablado todo el día, al parecer Hao y ella se casarían dentro de 2 semanas, y querían que ella fuera la madrina de bodas, ella con gusto había aceptado, pero ahora peinándose frente al espejo del baño se sentía muy triste, estaba lejos de todas las personas que quería y la persona que ella amaba la había traicionado, al ver la alegría de Hao y Natasha se acordaba de ella y Matt, alguien toco a la puerta…

- Voy, dijo Kari dejando su cepillo en el baño y saliendo a abrir la puerta.

- Hola, solo venía a ver como estabas, dijo Hao.

- Estoy bien, mejor no podría, han sido muy amables conmigo, dijo Kari sonriente, Hao le devolvía su alegría, el verlo y el estar junto a él la alegraban y la hacían olvidar un poco sus problemas.

- Natasha se durmió… así que quería hablar contigo, dijo Hao, los dos se sentaron en la cama.

- Debe estar muy cansada, dijo Kari sonriente.

- Si que lo esta, además por fin pude hablar contigo, dime… comos has estado, que has hecho, cuéntame lo que te ha sucedido, quiero escucharte… quizás así desahogues toda tu tristeza, dijo Hao… y así fue, Kari le contó todo a Hao y él la consolaba y la escuchaba, lentamente en sus piernas se quedo dormida, cansada de tanto llorar y de tantas tristezas.

Y así el tiempo se paso, Kari se logró establecer en Londres, vivía cerca al lago en una de las casas más hermosas del conjunto y salió adelante con la ayuda de Hao y Natasha y aunque todo había sido tan rápido para ella, en menos de 2 semanas ya estar establecida, se sentía bien, pronto llego la boda de Hao y Natasha, Kari y Hao esperaban a que llegará la novia en la iglesia, Kari se sentía muy feliz por sus amigos y se había propuesto seguir su vida y olvidarse de todo lo que la hacia sentir mal, solo quería sonreír y ser feliz, por su hermano, por Hao, por Natasha, pero sobre todo por su bebé.

- ¿Hoy tenías que ir al médico ver lo de tu bebé? Debes cuidarte damita.

- Lo se, pero tu boda es muy importante, así que la pospuse para mañana, dijo Kari sonriendo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, es tu boda y no me la pienso perder, dijo Kari.

- Gracias… por todo lo que haces por mí, eres mi mejor amiga, dijo Hao y la abrazo.

- Ahí viene la novia, bien… se te acabo la soltería amigo, dijo Kari y se rió.

La boda fue un éxito… y muchos de los amigos de Hao estaban interesados en Kari, pero ella no quería nada de nada por el momento; los días pasaban rápido y Tai no tenía noticias de Kari, estaba al borde de los nervios y Matt lo acompañaba con la esperanza de encontrar a Kari pronto, cada noche para él era un tormento, la extrañaba mucho y quería decirle la verdad, lo que había sucedido en realidad, pero temía que no le creyera.

Por su lado, Kari evitaba involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien, recordaba mucho a Matt, no lo podía olvidar, desde la muerte de Tk, ella llevaba un diario en el cual le escribía a Tk todo lo que pensaba y sentía, así se desahogaba y sentía que hablaba con él….

"_Hace ya unos meses que me fui de Japón, aunque fue muy duro dejar a todos mis amigos, pero más duro es olvidar a Matt, es como si me corazón se aferrará a él, como si no lo quisiera olvidar, pero creo que ya es hora de seguir mi vida, conocí un chico, es muy especial conmigo, es un amigo de Natasha, pero por más que intento seguir los consejos de ella y de intentarlo denuevo no puedo, no me siento capaz._

_Fui al medico para saber como esta mi bebe, al parecer no es un bebe sino dos gemelitos, no quiero saber aun si son niñas o niños, prefiero dejarlo al destino, el doctor dijo que eran unos bebes muy saludables, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que todo esto me sucediera contigo, que estuvieras a mi lado y no sintiera este vacío que Matt me dejo, pero sacaré fuerzas para…_

Ella cerró apresuradamente el libro, Hao había abierto la puerta…

- hola princesita, que haces tan solita, dijo él acercándose a Kari.

- Nada, dijo Kari guardando rápido su diario.

- Me gustaría hablar algo serio contigo ¿podría?

- Claro, pero espero no sea el que este mucho tiempo en tu casa, dijo Kari y los 2 rieron.

- No, me encanta que estés aquí, dijo Hao, - Natasha salió, dijo que tenía que recoger algo, no me dijo que, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que esta pasando.

- Son muy amables en dejarme pasar el día con ustedes, dijo Kari tomando su maleta done llevaba el diario y se puso de pie, - ven vamos a la sala para hablar más tranquilos.

- No, Kari… se que ya es muy tarde y que todo lo que ha pasado te hayan vuelto algo insegura en cuanto a enamorarte de nuevo… pero quiero que sepas que…

- No te entiendo Hao, dijo Kari temblando, algo no le gustaba de todo esto.

- Kari… yo todavía te amo, dijo Hao y besó a Kari, ella- muy en su interior- siempre había querido que eso sucediera, pero ahora la situación era diferente, él era casado y según lo que le había dicho Natasha el día de matrimonio entre ella y Hao también cambiaba su pensamiento, ya se había resignado a no estar al lado de Hao ni de Matt.

- Que estás haciendo! Tú sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, dijo Kari alterada y separándose de Hao, tomó su maleta y salió corriendo, Hao la detuvo.

- Si tú me lo pides yo dejaría a Natasha por ti, dijo Hao, Kari comenzó a dudar.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- Si… si tú me pides que deje a Natasha yo…

- Hola! Ya llegue, les tengo una sorpresa, dijo Natasha cerrando la puerta, Kari y Hao se separaron rápidamente.

- Cariño, dijo Hao y bajo a saludar a Natasha, Kari estaba confundida.

- Hola, dijo Kari y bajo las escaleras.

- ¿ya te vas? Aun no, déjame contarte la noticia, dijo Natasha.

- No quisiera incomodar, dijo Kari.

- Claro que no, dijo Natasha y los hizo sentarse.

- Que sucede amor, me preocupa todo esto.

- Kari… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el día de mi boda?

- Si, lo recuerdo, dijo Kari.

- Pues es verdad, ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo, dijo Natasha, Hao se levanto y abrazo a su esposa.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, dijo Hao y la besa, Kari se alegro por ellos, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, por un momento pensó en pedirle a Hao que estuviera siempre junto a ella, pero esto cambiaba las cosas y aunque le alegraba todo esto, sentía tristeza de ver que ellos serían una familia completa… mientras que ella y su bebé no tendrían un padre con quien contar.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos el amor

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, dijo Hao y la besa, Kari se alegro por ellos, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, por un momento pensó en pedirle a Hao que estuviera siempre junto a ella, pero esto cambiaba las cosas y aunque le alegraba todo esto, sentía tristeza de ver que ellos serían una familia completa… mientras que ella y su bebé no tendrían un padre con quien contar.

- Me alegro por ustedes, dijo Kari intentando sonreír.

- Estaba pensando en celebrar esta noticia con una cena espectacular, dijo Natasha.

- Si, la situación lo amerita, que dices Kari ¿nos acompañas?

Lo siento Hao, pero esta vez rechazare la invitación, dijo Kari bajando al cabeza, necesitaba salir de ahí pronto.

- Pero por que, pregunto Natasha.

- Hoy fui el doctor y me dijo que debía cuidarme pues se acerca el día (río con desanimo) creo que ya es hora de irme, antes de que caiga el sol, dijo Kari y tomo su chaqueta, - me quedaría… realmente me gustaría acompañarlos, pero no traje el carro y debo cuidarme, adiós, dijo salió de la casa, Hao la siguió.

- Quieres que te lleve? El frío te puede hacer daño, dijo Hao.

- Así estoy bien, mejor entra y celebra la noticia con tu esposa, es lo mejor, olvida lo que hablamos hoy, fueron ideas locas que tenías en tu mente, ahora entra y acompáñalos, te necesitan, dijo Kari y corrió alejándose del lugar.

Corrió hasta que sus fuerzas no le permitieron correr más, vio su casa y vio le mar que se alzaba imponente frente a la playa, las olas chocaban con fuerza, ella camino hasta la playa, y disfruto un rato del paisaje que le brindaba la naturaleza y volvió a sonreír, no importaba que Hao y Natasha fueran una familia completa, eso no importaba, ella contaba con sus bebés y eso es lo más importante para ella, cerro los ojos y respiro el aire que el viento le traía, el viento jugaba con su cabello mientras ella veía el atardecer, pronto dejo de sentir el viento cálido y la brisa fría de la noche hizo fuerte su presencia, camino hacia la puerta de su casa, antes de entrar miro de nuevo el mar, sonrió y cerro la puerta, puso las llaves en la mesa de la sala y se recostó en el sofá, su casa era grande para un sola persona, pero pronto serían 3, sonrió e imagino su casa llena de juguetes regados y 2 tiernos bebitos gateando por toda la casa, se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, la casa de Kari era una de las más bonitas del lugar, era de 2 pisos y tenía la mejor vista, la terraza daba justo a la playa, las ventanas eran grandes y largas, dejaban entrar toda la luz del sol, la casa era completamente blanca, los muebles eran de colores pasteles que hacían un excelente contraste, era un estilo muy Loft, había cuadros decorando la sala y el corredor que da a las alcobas, los había pintado ella con la ayuda de Natasha, aparte de trabajar en un periódico local de fotógrafa, en sus tiempos libres pintaban juntas y la mayoría los vendían en la galería de una amiga de Natasha, entro al cuarto que sería de los bebés, era el único cuarto de color diferente, todo era azul, un azul cielo muy pálido que le daba al cuarto un aspecto muy cálido y tierno, la cuna era grande y estaba decorada, en las paredes había un estampado de un bosque con hadas y magos y en el techo colgaban estrellas que alumbraban en la oscuridad, habían varias repisas en las cuales habían de ir los peluches que quedaron de comprar con Natasha, ahora comprarían más con la sorpresa de hoy, Kari se entristeció…

- Aun no lo puedo creer… ya son casi 5 meses que ustedes están conmigo, hasta ya se nota que estoy en embarazo (rió y acaricio su estomago) son y serán siempre mi tesoro, los cuidaré mucho y les daré todo mi amor, nunca los dejaré solos… no como lo hizo su papá… no, yo no los dejaré por algún motivo y ni los dejaré de mar por nadie como él lo hizo con nosotros, pero jamás sabrán cuanto daño su papito nos ha hecho porque aunque me traicionó de la manera más baja, es una buena persona, dulce y encantadora, amable y un caballero, dijo y apagó la luz del cuarto, camino hacia su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, ya la noche había caído por completo, prendió el televisor.

No había nada que ver… luego de buscar encontró una película que se le hacía muy familiar, empezó a verla, trataba de un joven que se encontraba lejos de casa, él viajaba con un amigo que le recordaba a su hermano, la historia se desarrollaba en la época de Hitler, en Alemania, el joven con el que viajaba construía cohetes y le dieron un trabajo en Alemania y allí fueron, cuando se ubicaron, el protagonista salvo a una gitana y la llevo a vivir con ellos, a medida que avanzaba la historia el protagonista veía personas de donde vivía… le era muy familiar todo eso, en una parte en la cual el protagonista regresaría a su mundo, recordó porque le era familiar, la había visto hace 2 años con su hermano, él la había obligado a ir pues quería estar un rato con ella, ya que pasaba más tiempo con Matt que con él y eso le disgustaba un poco a Tai, ella rió al recordar ese día, fue un día de hermanos y la paso muy bien…

- No podríamos regresar a esos tiempos donde todo era más fácil, donde no había tanto dolor de por medio, donde éramos felices ¿Qué paso con todos esos días¿Por qué todo cambio? Hermano te extraño mucho… saben? Su tío es un loco por completo, pero es la mejor persona que conozco, es amable, tierno, gracioso, amigable… ojala estuviera aquí con nosotros, dijo Kari y sintió una patadita en el estomago- ¿quieren que lo llame, eh? Bien, vamos a hacerle una llamadita al tío Tai, dijo marcando el número.

Por su parte Tai tenía una fiesta en su casa, estaban todos, era el cumpleaños de Ken y Tai había ofrecido su casa como sede de la fiesta, por lo tanto esa casa estaba al revés, la música estaba al tope y todos se divertían y esa era la gracia, después de todo la fiesta también traía como intención adicional sacar a Matt de su depresión, desde que Kari se había ido buscaba la manera de encontrarla y mantenía en la casa de Tai por si ella llamaba, poco sonreía y prefería estar solo, se encerraba en su cuarto a componer y solo se le veía en sus conciertos o si lo podías reconocer caminando solo en las calles de la ciudad, en las entrevistas salía muy bien y como si no le pasará nada, pero su vida diaria era diferente, aunque él no lo admitiera, Tai sabía que Matt lloraba en esos paseos que hacía últimamente en los cuales recorría los lugares favoritos de Hikari, pero con una conversación que había tenido con Sora había una mejora en su comportamiento, al menos volvió a salir con el grupo, pero en sus ojos se notaba que vivía en una profunda tristeza que al parecer solo lo sacaría de ahí la misma Hikari; al menos en ese día sonreía y disfrutaba del rato, Tai entró a la cocina y Matt, Sora y Mimi se sentaron en el sofá, Matt como siempre cerca de la ventana y justo al lado del teléfono.

- Ken no puede decir que no sabemos hacer buenas fiestas, dijo Mimi riéndose.

- Cierto, además todos nos divertimos mucho preparándola, dijo Sora.

- Si… al menos es una distracción para mi mente y mi corazón, dijo Matt y Sora toma una de sus manos.

- Matt tienes que olvidarla, tienes que comenzar de nuevo, debes pararte de ese tropiezo y superarlo, dijo Sora.

- Tú no lo entiendes, yo realmente la amo, la amo con toda mi vida y no puedo vivir sin su recuerdo, la necesito Sora… más de lo que crees, dijo Matt.

- No puedo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa por todo lo que te está pasando, todo esto es mi culpa después de todo, dijo Mimi bajando la mirada al suelo.

- No es culpa de nadie o quizá si… de Kari… por no quererlos escuchar y huir dejando esto aquí peor, dijo Sora.

- No es culpa de Kari y la entiendo, ella amaba a Matt con todas sus fuerzas, desde la muerte de Tk solo encontró en Matt ese apoyo que la levantó, Matt era todo para ella, era su mundo y su sueño, su único deseo era estar siempre junto a él, ella me lo decía y yo… por no matar a tiempo ese sentimiento que sentía por Matt cause todo esto… sé que Kari esta sufriendo en donde este por no estar junto a Matt, dijo Mimi.

- Eso es cierto… ella si debe estar pasando por momentos difíciles, dijo Sora, pues Tai le había contado sobre el embarazo de Kari.

- Acaso sabes algo de ella, dijo Matt, Sora se puso nerviosa.

- No… no, claro que no, pero esta en un país donde no tiene a nadie con quien contar, donde esta sola y puede estar pasando un mal momento, dijo Sora, debió quedarse callada, esto altero más al rubio.

- Matt… tranquilízate, no es seguro, es un hipótesis, lo más probable es que esté bien, ella es fuerte y sale adelante en lo que se proponga, dijo Mimi calmando a Matt quien sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, las dejaba rodar, Mimi le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Sora.

- Maldición! Si tan solo supiera en donde está, dijo Matt y golpeó la mesa, sonó el teléfono.

- Que alguien conteste por favor! Estoy algo ocupado, dijo Tai desde la cocina.

- Yo contesto, dijo Matt, - ¿aló?

- ¿Aló?

- Si… con quien hablo, dijo Matt

- Esa voz…

- Buenas tardes… quien es, pregunto de nuevo Matt.

- Esa voz es…

- Si buenas para lo de hola, dijo Matt, Sora y Mimi rieron.

- Eres tú Matt? No… imposible.

- Kari… eres tú, murmuro Matt y colgaron, Matt quedo en shock, era ella, esa voz… era la de ella, reconocía cuando Kari lo llamaba Matt, colgó el teléfono y miro a Sora y a Mimi, - era ella, era Kari.

- OH dios mío, Tai… Kari apareció, dijo Sora y Tai corrió hacia ellos.

- Llamó? Era ella, vamos a celebrar… mi hermana apareció, que siga la fiesta, dijo Tai y le subieron el volumen a la música.

- Como puedes estar feliz, como sabes que realmente esta bien, dijo Matt

- Conozco a mi hermana muy bien y si llamo no significa más que está bien y esta organizada en Londres, ella es así, solo se reporta cuando esta bien, prefiere estar desaparecida antes de hacernos saber que tiene problemas, dijo Tai.

- No dijo nada solo pronuncio mi nombre y colgó, dijo Matt.

- Si te colgó… significa que aun siente algo por ti, si te odiara, te hablaría y me haría pasar a mí, pero no lo hizo, se paralizo al escucharte y su reacción fue colgar, revive tus esperanzas… que mi hermana aun te ama, dijo Tai y después de tanto tiempo Matt sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, con aquel brillo que emitía el portador de la esperanza y que significaba lo que emitía Tk: esperanza.

Aun temblaba y sostenía el teléfono en su mano, estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que fuera él, se supone que su hermano lo detestaba… o será que habían hecho las pases, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, pero realmente eso no era lo que le importaba, sino su reacción… aun lo amaba y lo acababa de comprobar, miro de nuevo el teléfono y quiso volver a llamar.

- Pero que estás pensando Kari, no puedes… que le dirías… ¿Qué aun lo mas¿Qué lo extrañas? Que necesitas verlo y que sientes todo lo que le has hecho… que sientes el hecho de no haberlo escuchado y haberle gritado lo que sentía en ese momento, eso no servirá, ya tomaste una decisión y eso implica cumplirla, lo vas a sacar de tu corazón… tienes que hacerlo, pensó Kari, sintió otra patada en su estomago, - así es… ese era papá, la voz de papá… lo note algo triste cuando pronuncio mi nombre, como si… quisiera decirme algo… ¿será que hago mal en no aclarar lo que paso? Tengo que dejar de pensar eso, ya no hay vuelta atrás, dijo y se puso su pijama, se recostó y se quedo dormida, esa noche soñó de nuevo con él…

El sol se ponía sobre el mar, pareciera como si se hundiera en el, la carretera se tornaba rojiza por los rayos del sol, ella miraba el firmamento, alguien la abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella solo sonreía…

- Pensé que no vendrías, dijo ella.

- No te dejaría esperando, dijo él riendo.

- Lo sé, pero tuve miedo que no vinieras… ya que yo misma me he alejado de todo, dijo ella, él dejo de reír y se paró enfrente de ella.

- Yo nunca me alejaré de ti, jamás te dejaré sola.

- Pero lo estoy, estoy completamente sola, me siento sola, dijo ella.

- No lo estás, no debe sentirte sola… porque nunca me separaré de ti, dijo él y la abrazo.

- No me dejes sola, no te apartes de mi, yo… yo no quería alejarlos de mi, solo quería pensar más claro, solo quería… olvidarlo, dijo ella entre sollozos.

- No los alejaste, ellos también están contigo, pero tienes que ser fuerte porque ellos confían en ti, ellos confían en que estás bien, dijo él.

- Pero no lo estoy, estoy sola… y lo extraño, dijo ella.

- Lo sé, dijo él, su voz sonaba triste.

- Pero te extraño más a ti, te necesito más a ti que nadie más, tú eres a quien amo, tú eres mi mundo y no estás a mi lado, dijo ella.

- Si me extrañas, lo sé, pero siempre estoy a tu lado… te lo dije, aunque tu no me veas estoy junto a ti, pero tu ya no me amas como antes… alguien ya ocupa mi lugar… alguien ocupa mi lugar en tu corazón y yo pase a un segundo lugar, dijo él.

- No es cierto, grito ella, - para mi tú seguirás siendo él más importante y aunque lo ame a él también tu siempre ocuparás el primer lugar mi amor es solo tuyo y no me importa que ya no estés junto a mi, te seguiré amando… porque tu fuiste quien me enseño a amar… tú eres mi verdadero amor.

- El tiempo a pasado mi pequeña damita y con su paso todo cambia, es cierto que aun me amas, lo he leído en lo que me escribes diariamente, pero no como en aquella vez, tu amor le pertenece a él… y no lo puedes negar, no puedes mandar al corazón… el te manda a ti y no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

- Pero él no me ama, él la ama a ella, yo los ví y me duele recordarlo… porque me comprueba que no me amo, dijo ella y él la mira a los ojos, ella se pierde en esos ojos azules como el mar.

- Lo que paso… no significa nada… ahora no puedes hacer mucho, no estás en condiciones de exponerte así, pero cuando todo pase, habla con él… estoy seguro que todo se arreglará.

- Y si no es así y si solo me confirma lo que ya se, dijo ella y él la bese, siempre sabe como tranquilizarla, ella lo vuelve a mirar y se recuesta en su pecho.

- No es seguro lo que sabes… por lo tanto no puedes confirmar nada, solo deja que todo se de cómo se tiene que dar, dale tiempo al tiempo y verás como todo se soluciona, dijo él.

- No te separes de mi… no me dejes sola, repitió ella.

- No lo haré… te prometí que te protegería de cualquier cosa y la cumpliré hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver… y aun así te seguiré protegiendo.

- No me quiero separar de ti, té eres el único que me entiende, dijo ella.

- No… hay alguien más que te entiende y te quiere y tú lo amas a él.

- Aun así… yo lo alejé de mí… tenía tanto miedo de lo que podía decirme que preferí huir que enfrentarlo y se que hice mal, lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que me odie ahora… de que… de que ya no me quiera, dijo ella y él sonrió.

- Al menos te hice recapacitar, dijo él y la volvió a besar, luego de eso hubo un silencio mientras que permanecieron en un tierno y cálido abrazo.

- Tú me conoces muy bien…eres mi primer y verdadero amor… siempre eres mi inspiración y mi fuerza en lo que hago… no me dejes por favor, no me dejes… porque te necesito… para seguir te necesito, dijo ella.

- Me lo has escrito varias veces en el diario… y te creo, jamás te voy a dejar, lo sabes y te lo repito, siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver, no importa, mantendré junto a ti hasta cuando nos volvamos a ver… te cuidaré como el más valioso tesoro que hay en la tierra y la verdad lo eres… para mí y para él tu eres el tesoro más especial e invaluable que existe, nos amas a los 2, a él más que a mi, pero eso no importa… porque yo siempre te amaré… te amaré en silencio y protegiéndote a ti y a esos pequeñines… son lo más importante para mí… nunca lo olvides mi Hikari… que eres mi luz… y mi vida.

- No quiero despertar… no me quiero separar de tu lado… no quiero dejarte, dijo ella, él se separo de ella y tomo sus manos.

- Ya es hora… debe continuar con tu vida… pero nunca me olvides… por favor no me olvides… recuérdame siempre… recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna, ahora despierta… despierta, dijo él casi en susurro, una neblina opaco el lugar, casi no lo veía y él se alejaba lentamente, pero aun no soltaba sus manos y ella tampoco lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente… después de unos momentos no aguanto más la fuerza y lo soltó.

- NO! Tk no te vayas, dijo levantándose asustada, escucho un timbre, volvió y se recostó en su cama, volvió a escuchar de nuevo el timbre, se levanto y bajo a abrir, era Natasha.

- Hola Kari… venía pintar contigo… pero creo que es muy temprano, dijo ella.

- No te preocupes, entra y ve ubicándote mientras me arreglo, dijo Kari.

- De acuerdo.

- Natasha… quería disculparme por lo de ayer… debí quedarme a celebrar con ustedes, pero no resentía muy bien, lo siento, dijo Kari.

- No importa, te entiendo, pero para recompensar eso, vamos de comparas pasado mañana, dijo Natasha sonriendo y Kari acepto.

El tiempo se paso rápido, Kari y Natasha hacían la mayoría de las cosas juntas, iban de compras, pintaban, mantenían juntas en alguna de las 2 casas y solo se separaban para ir a sus trabajos, pero pronto Kari tuvo que dejar de ir, ya que el médico le había sugerido estar en descanso pues ya iba a cumplir los 9 meses, Natasha también dejo un reemplazo pues ya tenía 7 meses y medio y quería cuidarse, se acercaba el díam entre más se acercaba, ella más pensaba en Matt.

* * *

lamento no subirlo antes... espero les guste, he estado inspirada en estos días y ya que tengo la oportunidad pues aquí lo tiene, ojala haya quedado vacano, que pena por no subirlo antes, realmente lo siento e intentare no dejarlos colgados, suerte y gracias por su apoyo sognifica mucho para mi, bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos el amor

El tiempo se paso rápido, Kari y Natasha hacían la mayoría de las cosas juntas, iban de compras, pintaban, mantenían juntas en alguna de las 2 casas y solo se separaban para ir a sus trabajos, pero pronto Kari tuvo que dejar de ir, ya que el médico le había sugerido estar en descanso pues ya iba a cumplir los 9 meses, Natasha también dejo un reemplazo pues ya tenía 7 meses y medio y quería cuidarse, se acercaba el día entre más se acercaba, ella más pensaba en Matt.

9 meses cumplidos… ahora, en cualquier momento lo más importante en su viva llegaría, estaba muy emocionada por eso, pero muy dentro se sentía muy triste, sabía que en ese momento tan especial de su vida no estaría al lado de su hermano y menos de la persona que amaba… aun recordaba ese momento por el cual había tomado la decisión de alejarse de todo… no valía la pena atormentarse con eso, pero no podía alejarlo de su mente, no después de volver a haber escuchado su voz… en eso momento se dio cuenta que aun lo amaba… movió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, acaricio su estomago con cariño mientras de vez encunado sentía una de las pataditas de los bebés.

- Para que atormentarme más ¿cierto? Es mejor pensar en que nombre les pondré a ustedes dos… pronto se acerca el día estoy segura y debo tenerles un nombre, dijo sonriendo, miro la televisión estaban dando un especial de música, bajo el volumen y empezó a tararear la canción que estaban pasando.

Mientras cantaba recordó el último sueño con Tk… quería creer que tenía razón… que lo que ella vi no significaba nada, pero le daba miedo afrontar la verdad, porque sabría que actuó mal y lo lastimó… cerro de nuevo los ojos… ya no había marcha atrás, para que seguir pensando en el pasado, un futuro lleno de alegría la esperaba y ella tenía que olvidar quien fue y su vida en Japón… pronto cambiaría de nombre y formaría su vida al lado de su hijos… había tomada esa decisión un tiempo atrás, su nombre solo le recordaba su vida en Tokio y lo vivido con Matt, así que se lo cambiaría por Anne. Sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Aló?

- Hola Kari, soy yo Natasha.

- AH! Hola Natasha ¿cómo estás?

- Bien gracias, llamaba para ver si quieres cenar con nosotros… Hao te recoge y te…, no escucho más soltó el teléfono, un dolor muy fuerte en su estomago la hizo recostarse, - aló? Kari sigues ahí, Kari, Kari

- Si… es solo que se me resbaló el teléfono, dijo ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba recogiendo el teléfono, - que era lo que me decías

- Segura que estás bien? Kari me preocupas, dijo Natasha no muy convencida con la respuesta de Kari

- Si lo estoy, tranquila (de nuevo el dolor la hizo gritar)

- KARI! ESO NO ES NORMAL.

- No… no te preocupes es solo un dolor.

- Kari pueden ser las contracciones del embarazo, ya vamos para allá.

- No es necesario Natasha, en serio… yo llamo un taxi y…

No soportó más el dolor soltó el teléfono y cayó al suelo, Natasha gritaba su nombre por el auricular, pero Kari no podía responder, el dolor era muy intenso, logró subirse a la cama, lo último que escucho fue a Natasha gritar que iban para allá, intento respirar calmadamente, no podía el dolor no desaparecía, escucho el timbre… intento pararse no podía, de nuevo sonó el teléfono, contestó

- Kari… puedes moverte? Tirame las llaves por la ventana.

- Lo intentaré… ya va, dijo Kari con el poco animo que tenía, se logró poner de pie y tomó las llaves, se recostó en la ventana y la abrió, abajo Hao y Natasha la miraron, ella soltó las llaves y sin poder hacer más cayó al suelo presa del dolor, escucho como se abría la puerta y alguien subía las escaleras corriendo.

- Kari! Kari ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, dijo Hao, Kari pasó saliva, estaba sudando frió y no tenía energía… antes de caer desmayada vio en Hao el rostro de Tk, sonrió y acaricio el rostro del joven y antes de cerrar los ojos vio a Matt que le sonreía.

- Kari, Kari, Hao tenemos que apurarnos, dijo Natasha.

- Bien, ve prendiendo el carro y abre la puerta de atrás, ya bajo con ella, dijo Hao y ella obedeció, - vamos Kari tienes que resistir, yo se que tu eres capaz, yo confió en ti, dijo e intento besarla, pero… no había tiempo que perder.

Bajo con Kari en sus brazos y la recostó en los asientos de atrás del carro, Natasha puso la cabeza de Kari en sus piernas, Hao arrancó, Kari no reaccionaba, Natasha limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo húmedo, pronto llegaron y la atendieron de una vez. Después de un tiempo el doctor salio y les aviso que habían logrado estabilizar a Kari y que pronto nacerían los bebes, Hao y Natasha se sorprendieron pues siempre habían pensado que solo era un bebé, entraron a verla, ella estaba tranquila y con los ojos cerrados ç, sus manos acariciaban su estomago y tarareaba un canción de cuna, aunque habían unos cuantos aparatos conectados a ella eso no alteraba la tranquilidad del lugar, era una escena muy tierna.

- Hola Kari, dijo Hao y Natasha corrió a abrazarla.

- Me asustaste mucho Kari, pensé que te había pasado al realmente grave.

- Lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparlos, el medico dijo que no fe nada grave, solo las contracciones normales para el parto… dice que pronto nacerán, dijo Kari feliz.

- Entonces me alegra haber sido la persona en traer, porque así conoceré primero a los nuevos Yagami, dijo Hao y todos rieron.

- Espero que no haya complicaciones, dijo Kari preocupada.

- No pienses eso, hay que tener mente positiva, dijo Natasha.

Transcurrido un tiempo, las enfermeras y unos doctores entraron para sacar a Kari, Hao y Natasha se despidieron de ella mientras la veían alejarse, después de eso… solo quedaba esperar, no se podía hacer más, Natasha estaba muy nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba ver a los recién nacidos, mientras que Hao preocupado leía una revista. Eran ya las 2 de la mañana del 10 de octubre, el doctor salió dándoles la noticia que todo había salido bien y los pequeñines estaban con su madre ahora, ellos entraron para ver tan conmovedora imagen, Kari sonreía con dos niños en sus brazos durmiendo, ella cantaba casi en susurro su canción de cuna favorita, Natasha se acerco para felicitar a Kari y alzar a uno de los bebés, los cuales se despertaron al ser separados de su madre, no era muy grandes, eran unas criaturitas pequeñas que inspiraban ternura y alegría, Hao le hacia caras a los bebés para hacerlos reír, Kari solo descansaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Como les vas a poner, dijo Hao

- Son dos preciosos niños, ya debes tener los nombres, dijo Natasha colocando al bebé al lado de su madre.

- Así es, él que tiene Hao se llamará Takeru y el que acabas de recostar se llamará Matthew.

- Que bonitos nombres, dijo Natasha acercándose a Hao.

- Bien supongo que debes estar cansada, vendremos mañana a ver como están.

- Quieres que le avisemos a tu familia, pregunto Natasha y Kari dejo de sonreír.

- No.

- Estás segura? Si quieres nosotros…

- No es necesario, yo les diere luego, dijo ella y cerró los ojos, Hao y Natasha salieron de ahí comentando sobre los bebés dejando en la habitación a una Kari triste. – con ellos o sin ellos saldré adelante, por mis hijos, murmuró y acaricio a su bebitos.

Tai miro el día: 11 de octubre, sino estaba mal para estos días el bebé ya debía haber nacido, le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver al bebé y apoyar a su hermana, pero las cosas no se dieron así y no podía hacer nada, sonó le teléfono.

- Si? Familia Yagami

- Tai… hola soy yo Hikari.

- Kari? Hola ¿cómo estás? Por que no habías llamado antes.

- Lo siento, lo intente, pero, Yamato contesto y no supe que hacer, dijo Kari.

- Bien no importa¿cómo estás?

- Estoy bien y los chiquitines también, dijo Kari riéndose.

- A que te refieres con lo de…. ¿ya nació?

- Ya nacieron, son dos bebitos.

- SON DOS! No te lo puedo creer, como me gustaría verlos… deben ser una hermosura como su mamá, dijo Tai y riendo los dos.

- Por que no vienes? Vamos, Tai haz un esfuerzo, si quieres yo te ayudo, quiero verte y quiero que conozcas a tus sobrinitos, dijo Kari, en su voz se notaba que estaba llorando.

- Kari… me encantaría pero sabes que no puedo… el trabajo me lo impide, dijo Tai.

- Quiero verlos de nuevo, a todos, pero, no quiero verlo a él, por eso te pido que vengas, dijo Kari.

- Dame tu dirección y teléfono y yo veré que puedo hacer, dijo Tai.

- De acuerdo, pero haz todo lo posible por venir, quiero que los conozcas, dijo ella y le dio los datos, luego de eso hablaron de sus vidas y de los bebés y después de tanto hablar colgaron, en esas sonó el timbre.

- Ya va, ya va, dijo Tai corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Hola… llegue a mala hora.

- Claro que no Matt, sigue, dijo Tai, - quieres algo de comer, no he desayunado aun.

- Nada, gracias amigo, dijo Matt y se sentó en el sofá, vio un papelito cerca al teléfono pero no le presto mucha atención,

- Yo creo que si porque cuando escuches lo que te voy a contar debes tener energías, dijo Tai.

- De acuerdo, un vaso de agua, dijo Matt.

- Que educado eres Matt, bien, espérame un momento, dijo Tai saliendo con su desayuno y con el vaso de agua.

- Te ves muy ocupado ¿te ayudo en algo?

- No es necesario… pero te acepto la ayuda, ten tu vaso con agua y toma asiento, dijo Tai sirviendo todo en la mesa, luego fue por el papelito cerca del teléfono y se sentó.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Se que quizás este haciendo lo incorrecto, dijo Tai y le entrego el papelito, en él había una dirección y un teléfono.

- No conozco este lugar, donde queda Tai, dijo Matt riendo.

- En Londres, Matt, si aun la amas… te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vayas y la recuperes, esa es la dirección actual de Kari, ella llamo esta mañana a avisarme que…

- A avisarte que Tai, dijo Matt sin poderlo creer.

- Que eres padre Matt, Kari se fue de aquí embarazada y tu eres el padre, ayer nacieron los pequeñines, Matt ella merece saber la verdad y tu mereces rehacer tu vida a su lado, te entrego la dirección, ya depende de ti si quieres ir a buscarla o no, dijo Tai, Matt solo releía la dirección una y otra vez… no podía creerlo, al fin la vería de nuevo.

* * *

Gomenasai, realmente lo siento mucho, no he podido adelantar más los fics porque realmente no tengo tiempo, el colegio esta muy pesado, pero intentare no dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo, además se acercan las vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para los fics, en verdad lo siento mucho, que pena dejar los fics asi, gomenasai, en verdad que pena... ojala les guste el cap y suerte a todos. BYE 


	19. Chapter 19

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos el amor

-A avisarme que Tai, dijo Matt sin poderlo creer.

- Que eres padre Matt, Kari se fue de aquí embarazada y tu eres el padre, ayer nacieron los pequeñines, Matt ella merece saber la verdad y tu mereces rehacer tu vida a su lado, te entrego la dirección, ya depende de ti si quieres ir a buscarla o no, dijo Tai, Matt solo releía la dirección una y otra vez… no podía creerlo, al fin la vería de nuevo.

- Es en serio? No es una broma o algo así.

- No juego con eso Matt, los dos han sufrido mucho, deberían intentarlo o al menos resolver las cosas, además esos bebés merecen tener una familia, ellos no tienen la culpa, antes son un regalo que no merece ser mal recibido, dijo Tai.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Tai? Hice sufrir mucho a tu hermana menor y ella me debe estar odiando.

- No se porque lo hago Matt, se supone que no deberías saber nada de esto, que no te debí haber contado nada, pero lo hice, Kari me matará cuando se entere, pero de todas formas no importa, mientras sepa que estoy haciendo lo correcto lo haré, así que ya esta en tus manos, estas a una llamada de ir en busca de ella, ahora que harás Matt, dijo Tai acabando su desayuno.

- No se, tengo que pensar las cosas, luego te hablo, adiós, dijo Matt parándose.

- Piensa rápido Matt, porque si no es así… perderás la oportunidad para mañana ya será tarde, así que decídete rápido o pierdes el chance, dijo Tai mientras este abría la puerta.

- De acuerdo, adiós, dijo Matt y salió, Tai solo tomó aire y se recostó en el sofá.

- Ahora solo falta que decidas, ya hice lo que estaba en mis manos, ya no depende de mi Matt, ya no, dijo tranquilamente prendiendo el televisor.

Matt subió a su departamento, abrió la puerta y recordó cada una de las cosas vividas con Kari en ese lugar, los desayunos, las películas, las canciones, todo , entro en su habitación y tomó la guitarra, comenzó a tocar una canción que le había dedicado a Kari, recordó la reacción de ella y su sonrisa, él sonrió en silencio, cerró las cortinas y se recostó en su cama, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que ella se había ido, lo más probable era que ella no lo quisiera ver, pero aun así él quería verla y abrazarla una vez, quería ver de nuevo a su ángel, y ver a sus chiquitos, se sentó de nuevo en su cama, no se podía acomodar, tomó de nuevo la guitarra…

- Ya está decidido, así ella no me quiera ver, yo sí, Tai me dio la oportunidad, la tomaré, al menos quiero que ella sepa la verdad y pueda ver a esos angelitos que están con ella ahora, dijo y comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna.

Tai se había quedado dormido viendo televisión, cuando sonó el timbre, se despertó asustado, se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, ya eran como las 3 de la tarde, realmente había dormido mucho, pero no le importaba era su día de descanso y lo pensaba aprovechar así fuera durmiendo todo el día mientras su novia alía de la universidad, abrió la puerta.

- de acuerdo, ayúdame a verla de nuevo, la necesito, dijo Matt.

- Esa es la actitud, pero te demoraste pensando, pensé que eso iba a ser rápido, bien sigue y espera hago unas llamadas, solo toma siento y espera, dijo Tai tomando el teléfono y haciendo unas llamadas, en eso se demoro un buen rato.

- La veré sea como sea, la volveré a ver, pensó Matt, en esos momentos Tai colgaba por fin el teléfono.

- Después de tanto llamarte conseguí un pasaje para dentro de 5 días, es lo más cercano que pude, sino te hubiera tocado como dos o tres semanas después, dijo Tai sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué? Acaso ya se vendieron los pasajes para esta semana, dijo Matt.

- Así es, los vuelos solo salen los lunes, miércoles y sábado y estamos a viernes, los del sábado y el lunes están ya agotados los pasajes y al parecer solo quedaban pocos para este miércoles, así que lo tomos o lo dejas, dijo Tai.

- De acuerdo, eso me dará tiempo de arreglar las cosas aquí, gracias amigo, dijo Matt.

- Me traes fotos de mis sobrinos, dijo Tai riendo, - no te perdonaré si no lo haces.

- (rió) de acuerdo, dijo Matt, - pero será difícil escoger cuales darte, deben ser muy lindos como su madre.

- Hey! Aun no estás en tu casa y no me pienso aguantar las cursilerías de enamorados, pensándolo bien, deberíamos de salir hoy todos.

- Tai solo tu y yo teníamos el día libre hoy, todos deben estar trabajando o estudiando, dijo Mat.

- Que vainas…. No importa! Tienen un fin de semana para descansar, vamos a llamarlos a todos, además no todos salen tan tarde hoy, dijo Tai y cogió el teléfono, - además pienso que todos estarán de acuerdo con la idea.

- Tai comenzó a hacer llamadas, Matt solo se acomodo en el sofá y reía cuando escuchaba a su amigo hacer bromas y reírse, ahora si tenía un motivo para sonreír, por fin la volvería a ver y vería también a sus hijos, pero aun no entendía por que Kari se lo había escondido y recordó al actitud de ella la última vez que la vio…

- Ay Kari, espérame, por favor espérame, yo no te he olvidado, y espero que tu tampoco me hayas olvidado, yo…

- Bien… fiesta arreglada.

- Tai… tu crees que quiera verme

- No lo se hermano, no lo se, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que la segunda persona que hizo sonreír a mi hermana y regalarle un poco de felicidad fuiste tu, la muerte de Takeru fue un golpe duro para todos, pero en especial para ella, ella lo amaba, y si hubiera sido por ella se hubiera ido con él, Tk era alguien especial y no lo podemos negar, conquisto a mi hermana y la ayudo a sonreír, la ayudo a crecer y le regalo un pedacito de cielo, en ese tiempo en el cual ella se hundía cada vez más en su depresión y culpándose por la muerte de Tk, tu llegaste y la hiciste salir de ese agujero y no solo eso Matt, la hiciste sonreír de nuevo, Matt haz hecho muchas cosas por mi hermana y yo… lo mínimo que puedo hacer por regalarle a mi hermana un poco de alegría y para ti agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Kari es el ayudar a que estén juntos.

- Tai… yo… no sabía que…

- Matt tu llegaste en el momento exacto en al vida de Kari y a pesar de todo, de las diferencias y problemas, se aman y el hecho de que una confusión lo haya complicado todo… no pueden simplemente continuar así, dijo tai y se recostó en el sofá

- Hombre… no se que haría sin tu ayuda Tai… realmente eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, si pudiera te…

- No se te ocurra decirlo Ishida porque o sino terminare pensado que eres…

-Claro que no Tai, que mente la tuya, dijo Matt riendo, se sentaron a ver televisión mientras llegaba la hora de la fiesta.

Kari se recostó de nuevo, la enfermera vino a revisar como estaban tanto los bebes como ella y al parecer podría salir ese día del hospital, llamo a Hao, quien de inmediato salio a recogerla, ahora esperaba la llegada de su amigo, mientras eso sucedía miro a sus bebes, sonrió y por un minuto lo vio reflejado en ellos, suspiro y en silencio lloro, en su corazón deseaba que Matt hubiera estado a su lado en ese momento, pero, no estaba y se sentía mal, había apartado a los bebes de su padre y quizá no serían una familia completa, pero Matt la había traicionado y ¿Qué más podía hacer¿Perdonarlo y olvidar lo que le había hecho? Aunque sabía que ese debió haber sido el camino, no le era fácil olvidar aquel momento, las imágenes venían a su cabeza…

- Y tú… por que no estás aquí conmigo? Dime Tk, por que te fuiste, por que te fuiste de mi lado.

- Por que lloras, mira que a lo bebes no les gusta que llores, pensarán que no los quieres

- Hao! Que sorpresa, no es nada, solo recuerdos

- De él verdad

- No importa de quien, son recuerdos y me pongo algo sentimental, no es más, no hay que ponerle mucha importancia a las cosas, realmente espero que salgamos rápido de aquí este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

- De acuerdo si tú lo dices… bien tú encárgate de esas criaturitas y yo de lo demás, dijo Hao y Kari, limpio esas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

Pronto llegaron a las casa de Kari, entraron y se despidió de Hao, aunque él insistió en acompañarla, ella le pidió que la dejará sola y así fue. Subió a los bebés al cuarto de ellos, el sol entraba brillante por al ventana, y el color de la habitación se veía muy lindo, los bebés estaban dormidos, ella los recostó en las cunas y se dedico a mirarlos, los veía dormir en tanta paz, en tanta tranquilidad, sonrió y acaricio con dulzura, colocó música de cuna con el volumen bien bajo y salió del cuarto, antes de irse miro el cuarto de nuevo, ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía dos angelitos que la acompañarían siempre, vio los peluches y todos los juegos que les había comprado, cerró los ojos y respiro ese aire de paz que había en esa habitación, salió del cuarto sonriendo, bajo las escaleras y subió la pequeña maletita en la cual estaba la ropa que le había llevado Natasha y Hao para el hospital, la sacó y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, arreglo la ropa y la subió para guardarla, escucho el llanto de los bebés, rió y dejo la ropa encima de su cama…

- Al parecer de ahora en adelante habrá un poco de ruido… me alegro, esta casa se siente muy vacia sin ruido, mis chiquitos por que lloran, aquí esta mamá con ustedes, dijo ella y se acerco a ellos, los miro y sonrió, uno de los bebés dejo de llorar y la miro, - dulce Takeru no llores más, dijo y lo alzo, el niño comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos y se reía, luego miro a Matthew y tomo un peluche y se lo dio, lentamente se calmo y comenzó a morder el muñeco ella se rió.

Recordó a Tk y sus aventuras en el digimundo, miro hacia al ventana y le pareció verlo, sonrió y cerró los ojos, sabia que las cosas mejorarían, confiaría en eso, no estaba sola ahora y lo sabía, ahora todo cambiaría de rumbo.


	20. Chapter 20

Aquel sentimiento que confunde a todos el amor

Entre recuerdos se quedo dormida con sus bebés, todo estaba en gran silencio, un silencio lleno de tristeza y melancolía la casa, ella descansaba recostada en la cama del pequeño Takeru, el viento sopló fuerte, lentamente el sol se escondía entre las montañas, cuando dejo de sentir el calor del sol, despertó sobresaltada, se levantó y desarrugo su vestido, miro a sus bebitos que seguían durmiendo, salió hacia su cuarto y arreglo la ropa que había dejado encima de su cama, luego prendió el televisor, regreso a ver a sus pequeñines, no podía dejar de verlos, los tomo entre sus brazos y los llevo hasta su cuarto, al sentir el sonido proveniente del televisor, los bebés despertaron, ella se puso a jugar con ellos.

Para Matt esperar se le hacia eterno, no hallaba la hora de que fuera miércoles y para colmo su vuelo era por la noche, para llegar allá de día, los días se pasaron, para ella cuidando de sus bebés con la ayuda de Hao y Natasha y para Matt mirando el reloj, pronto llego la hora del vuelo de Matt, como era por la noche solo Tai, Sora, Mimi y Davis lo fueron a despedir, él entro a la sala de espera dejando atrás a sus amigos, espero a que avisaran que podían abordar el avión, ya estando en su puesto se acomodó, siguió todas las instrucciones y miro al ventana, no se lograba ver nada, la noche estaba muy oscura. El avión despego, siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que indicaron que podían desabrochar los cinturones, le dio pereza hacerlo, así que solo cerro la ventana, sabía que tenía que dormir, el viaje era siempre largo, pero por más que intentaba dormir, no podía, decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse un poco, lentamente y sin darse cuenta de la hora se quedo dormido.

Despertó gracias a que su compañero de asiento le avisaba que ya había aterrizado el avión, él le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, bostezó y tomo su equipaje de mano, espero que todos salieran del avión y salió tranquilamente, tomo su maleta y fue al área de taxis, de su bolsillo sacó un papel arrugado, miro la hora, las 9 de la mañana, era muy temprano, así que primero busco un restaurante para desayunar, el viaje había sido largo y tenía mucha hambre.

Como todos los días, se despertó al sentir el canto de las aves que se posaban en el árbol en frente de su ventana, tomo su levantadora y antes de ir por un vaso de agua reviso a sus pequeñines que dormían a su lado en cunas, mientras crecían un poco y podían dormir en su cuarto los dos, sonrió y abrió las cortinas de su cuarto para dejar entrar la luz del sol, era un día bellísimo, el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver un hermoso azul que decoraba el firmamento, hizo su desayuno y le dio el desayuno a los bebés, esta vez quería ir a caminar sola con sus hijos por el lugar, además tenía que ir hacer mercado, se arreglo mientras los bebés jugaban con sus peluches, luego los arreglo a ellos, al pequeño Takeru le puso un conjunto de pantalón verde esmeralda y una camisita blanca con un saquito y un sombrero pescador verde, ella sonrió y le pareció ver reflejado a Tk en el pequeño, no se había equivocado en llamarlo así, y al pequeñín de Matthew le puso un conjunto de pantalón azul cielo con una camisetita azul oscura y el saquito y el sombrerito del mismo color del pantalón, se quedó mirándolo con ternura, esos ojos azules, a diferencia de los de Takeru que por alguna razón extraña eran verdes, le hacían recordar a Matt, por un momento un recuerdo nublo su mente y abrazó a sus dos hijos, los puso en sus cunas y se quedo mirándolos desde la ventana, cada uno era la viva esencia de aquellos 2 amores a los cuales jamás podría olvidar, los miraba coger los peluches y morderlos o chuparlos, se recostó contra el marco de la pared, pronto el silencio regreso a la casa, los bebés se habían quedado dormidos, y aunque era muy poco el tiempo que permanecían despiertos para ella eran los mejores momentos de su vida, bajo la primer piso y arreglo todo para la salida, el coche, las almohadas, las cobijas para abrigar muy bien a sus bebés para que no se fueran a enfermar, solo llevo lo necesario, miro la hora, las 11 en punto, era buena hora para salir, se miro en el espejo que había en el corredor de entrada, hace tiempo que no se vestía así, una falda en puntas rosa pálido con una blusa blanca de amarrar en el cuello, la blusa estaba decorada por una bella margarita que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la blusa, no era muy grande, pero si era visible, unas sandalias rosa muy sencillas pero lindas que era perfectas para caminar y un sombrero rosado muy lindo no muy grande, decidió soltar su cabello, se veía mejor así, había dejado de usar ropa de color rosado hacía ya 6 meses, desde el día que había llegado a Londres, tal vez porque había crecido y le gustaban otros colores o quizás porque le traía muchos recuerdos de su vida en Japón, no sabía con certeza el por qué había dejado de usar la ropa rosada, pero ese día al revisar sus cosas y encontrar esa pinta le gusto la idea de ponérsela, miro de nuevo el reloj y subió por los niños, los bajo y los coloco en el coche, los acobijo bastante y puso el protector que traía el coche por seguridad, no quería que despertarán por culpa de la luz del sol, tomo su bolso y las cosas de los niños, las puso detrás del coche y cogió las llaves, abrió la puerta y miro ese precioso paisaje del que gozaba todos los días, sonrió y cerró la puerta, respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar, el camino siempre era largo, pero no le importaba, después de todo, no tenía algo que hacer urgente.

Termino de desayunar y miro por la ventana del restaurante, después de andar caminando durante varios minutos encontró un restaurante japonés, pero había olvidado cambiar la plata que tenía a libras esterlinas por lo tanto otro rato buscando una casa de cambio y después de tener con que comer regresar al lugar, por fin a las 11 de la mañana había podido sentarse en una mesa y pedir con tranquilidad uno de sus platos japoneses favoritos y a las 11 y media poder disfrutarlo, si lo pensaba bien ese desayuno le servía como almuerzo, no faltaba mucho para las 12.

Salió del conjunto y se dirigió hacia la plaza central del lugar, las florerías estaban abiertas y decoraban las calles dándoles un toque encantador, ella sonreía, el viento cálido jugaba con su cabello, el sol iluminaba el lugar, decidió entrar primero a un mercado que quedaba cerca de la plaza, compró lo necesario para el almuerzo de ese día del siguiente, por una extraña razón compro en porciones para dos personas y no sabía por que, lo único que se le ocurrió es que solo vendían así, tomo las bolsas del mercado y con sus bebés fuera hasta la plaza, entraron a un café y se sentaron en una mesa fuera del establecimiento, ella pidió un granizado para el calor que estaba haciendo, las flores y los arbustos decoraban el café dándole un aspecto de película.

Comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar, necesitaba coger un taxi para llegar a ella, pero estaba perdido, no sabía como llegar, Tai le había dicho que si tomaba el taxi desde el aeropuerto le quedaría más sencillo llegar, pero se había alejado demasiado del aeropuerto en su búsqueda de comida, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, o la verdad solo tenía en mente coger un taxi, dala casualidad que no pasaba ni un taxi en ese momento, miro el reloj, ya iban a ser las 2 de la tarde, faltaba un cuarto, por fin vio un taxi, se subió y le dio la dirección al conductor, mientras llegaba el se puso a ver la ciudad, era muy grande, al parecer estaba muy lejos de donde quería ir; sin darse cuenta se durmió, el conductor lo despertaba y le decía que ya estaban cerca, él le agradeció y volteó a mirar de nuevo la ventana, vio una bella joven tomando unas bolsas y con un cochecito, sonrió y pensó en Kari, esa sería la vida de ella ahora, sus hijos, se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba con los bebés, de repente se de tuvo y abrió el techito del coche y vio a dos pequeños bebés, ella les sonrió y siguió caminando, el semáforo se puso en rojo y ella paso la calle, entonces la reconoció, era ella o había duda, la vio voltear hacia la derecha en una esquina, busco rápido el dinero, como cosa del destino no lo encontraba, así que saco el primer billete y se lo dio al taxista.

- Gracias… quédese con el cambio, dijo él y salió cerrando al puerta del taxi, el taxista miro el billete y se rió, le había dado 5 libras, aun le faltaban para pagar al carrera.

- Ese muchacho si que tenía afán, por hoy se la pasaré.

Por su parte Matt corría intentando alcanzar a la buscada Hikari, que caminaba tranquilamente, entonces la vio, ella entraba a una esplendida portería, se notaba que era un conjunto de casa, entonces decidió entrar.

- Buenas tardes… hacia donde se dirige.

- Viene a visitar a la señorita Yagami.

-Me extraña, generalmente la señorita Yagami no recibe visitas, de todas formas, ella acaba de llegar y no le podré informar que usted está aquí.

- Es mejor así, es que… acabo de llegar de Japón y quiero darle una sorpresa.

- Ya veo, pase, dijo finalmente el celador no muy seguro de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Matt se lo agradeció a montones, luego intento alcanzarla, se detuvo, vio que alguien se acercaba a ella y la vio despedirse de alguien, la otra persona continuo el camino con ella.

- Quien rayos es él? Tai no me dijo nada de eso, pensó Matt y logró reconocerlo, era nada más y nada menos que… - es HAO! – dijo él y apresuro el paso, no lograba alcanzarlos, vio que se detenían por fin y se ponían hablar, - HIKARI! HIKARI!

- Oye, parece que olvidaste algo, dijo Hao en forma de burla, ella se rió y volteó a mirar, su risa se esfumo al ver de cerca quien decía su nombre.

- Por dios Hao… mira quien es…

- Kari… parece que hubieras visto un fantasma quien… es ese estúpido de Ishida… ahora si voy a arreglar todo el sufrimiento que te ha hecho pasar ese…

- No Hao, no, dijo Kari intentando detenerlo, por fin Matt los alcanzó, no podía ni respirar de lo cansado que estaba, no entendía por que a Kari le gustaba vivir tan lejos, ellos lo miraban incrédulos de que fuera el verdadero Matt, de pronto Hao comenzó a reír, Matt no traía un zapato.

- No te rías idiota, Kari jamás pensé que…

- Que haces aquí… como me encontraste Ishida, acaso no te deje muy claro que no te quería volver a ver, dijo Kari nerviosa y algo enojada, no entendía que hacia él aquí.

- Te vine a buscar, pero parece que tú ya me olvidaste, dijo Matt, pero estaba hablando con el viento, ella estaba abriendo al puerta, - si quiera me estas escuchando…

- No y si no es más nos vemos en otra ocasión, dijo ella.

- Si no es más? Vine desde Japón solo para verte y tú simplemente me cierras las puertas, dijo él enfurecido, tomo a Kari del brazo, ella lo miro a los ojos decidida y se soltó de él con fuerza, él se sorprendió, la Hikari que conocía no haría eso, sencillamente bajaría la mirada.

- Hao entra a mis niños a la casa y ponlos en sus cunas, por favor y disculpa todo esto, dijo Kari sin dejar de mirar a Matt.

- Segura? Quizá me necesites, si quieres…

- No, quédate con ellos y cuídalos, dijo Kari, Hao obedeció, quedaron ellos dos solos.

- Parece que todo ese amor que decías tener por mi se esfumo muy rápido, solo te basto largarte y reencontrarte con ese idiota de Hao.

- Cállate! Ni siquiera sabes lo que hablas, dijo Kari abofeteando a Matt, este se sorprendió más.

- Kari…

- Como puedes juzgar tan pronto la situación, por fortuna no apareciste cuando estaba saludando a Natasha, él ya se caso y su esposa esta esperando un hijo, no digas estupideces, no saques conclusiones tan tempranas.

- Pero tu si las puedes sacar, así como esa ocasión, dijo Matt, ella bajo la mirada, no quería que él al viera llorar.

- Y que más querías que pensará, todo señalaba a que tu y Mimi…

- Estaba borracho, ebrio si quieres y bese a Mimi, porque te vi a ti en ella, te vi a ti, no se que paso exactamente, pero reaccione mal, perdóname

- Crees que es así de sencillo Matt… no lo es, quizá eso fue lo que paso, pero sucedió y ese hecho se quedo en mi memoria, no es fácil olvidar y menos perdonar algo que no entiendes el por que, Matt tu crees que es sencillo, porque crees que huí de Japón para no verte más, pero no fue así, en su momento parece una decisión apresurada, pero fue lo mejor para mi, me aleje de todo lo que me confundía y pude ver con claridad que lo único importante que me quedaba eran…. O son ellos y debo luchar por ellos.

- Por nuestros hijos cierto? Esos dos chiquillos son mis hijos.

- No tengo por que responder a eso, dijo Kari.

- Kari se que no es fácil, tu decidiste irte y no escucharme y…

- Y crees que sufro solo por el hecho de que no te escuche? No fue solo eso mi dolor Matt, el alejarme de mi familia, de mis amigos, de todas las comodidades que tenía en Japón para venirme a luchar por mi y por mis ángeles, por mis hijos, el hecho de ver a tantas a familias, a Natasha y a Hao juntos en todo el camino del embarazo y yo lo tuve que afrontar sola, dijo Kari ella no había notado que él se había acercado a ella, el rubio tomo una de las manos de la castaña, ella se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos.

- Se que no fue solo por es, durante todo este tiempo me preguntaba donde estabas, que estarías haciendo, si te encontrabas bien, si ya me habías olvidado, y me atormentaba el hecho de que no te pudiera ver ni hablar, pero cuando tuve la posibilidad de encontrarte de nuevo, tuve miedo de que no me quisieras ver o de que cuando te encontrara tuvieras una vida nueva y no a mi lado, me llene de miedo, pero mis ganas de verte de nuevo le pudieron al miedo y me alegro que haya sido así…

- Matt por que… por que todo tuvo que suceder así

- No lo se, quizá para darnos cuenta que nuestro amor es más fuerte que la distancia y los problemas …

- Para darnos cuenta que a pesar de todo nuestro amor prevalecerá porque es puro y sincero, dijeron Matt y Tk al tiempo, ella se sorprendió de ver a Tk en Matt, esas palabras se las había dicho Tk una vez, y vio esa sonrisa del rubio muerto que siempre la hacía sentir tranquila, cerro los ojos y vio de nuevo a Matt y sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Pasa, arreglaré tu cuarto para esta noche, mañana, hablaremos con más calma, por ahora solo quiero saber de todos en Japón, como esta mi hermano y mis padres, mis amigos, dijo Kari y abrió la puerta, Matt sonrió y entró su maleta luego se devolvió por el zapato que se le había caído mientras corría y que casi se cayo por esa razón, él entro y ella miro hacia el lago que tenía enfrente, - con que también estas aquí mi dulce ángel… no me abandones ahora y ayúdame a tomar la decisión correcta.

- No piensas seguir… no es esta tu casa, dijo Matt sonriente, ella rió y cerró la puerta, - ve a la cocina, yo hablaré con Hao.

- De acuerdo, dijo Matt y se dirigió a la cocina vio las bolsas llenas de comida, así que decidió cocinar, había mejorado notablemente en la cocina, se puso manos a la obra, unos espaguetis a la carbonara, cuando estaba sirviendo los platos ella entraba en al cocina, - ya se fue

- Si, ya se marcho creo que no le gusto mucho la idea de que te ibas a quedar a dormir, dijo Kari y luego se percato de lo que tenía Matt en las manos, - no era lo que tenía en mente, pero se ve delicioso, vamos a almorzar, dijo ella y puso la mesa, el llevo los platos, los dos comieron en silencio, el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo se torno de un bello naranja con unos visos rojizos, un llanto rompió el silencio de la atmósfera, ella se paro de inmediato.

- Te acompaño? Quizá te pueda ayudar en algo

- No te preocupes, ya se manejar la situación, dijo ella y subió las escaleras, Matt termino de comer y salió a la terraza que daba a una vista del lago y variedad de naturaleza, después de cierto tiempo, ella bajo y se sorprendió de no verlo sentado, lo busco por todas partes, hasta que lo vio en al terraza con la vista perdida en el inmenso lago, en silencio se acerco a él, - es una hermosa vista no es así, me costó trabajo obtenerla, gracias a Natasha pude conseguir quedarme aquí.

- Me asustaste, no te sentí llegar, dijo Matt mirando a Kari asustado, ella se rió y él solo la miro reírse, su sonrisa, su risa, extrañaba todo de ella, Kari se acerco a él.

- En que piensas, dijo ella mirando le lago

- En la manera de demostrarte que te extraño y te necesito a mi lado, en como poder recuperarte, dijo él y la miro, ella no había dejado de sonreír y seguía mirando el lago.

- Y ya encontraste una solución? Digo, debes haber estado aquí por mucho tiempo.

- No la he encontrado aún, dijo el rubio y las castaña se volteó a mirarlo sonriente, tomo la mano derecha de Matt y la llevo hacia donde debe quedar el corazón de él, él se sorprendió.

- dime que sientes, dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Que… siento?

- Si, dime que sientes, cierra los ojos, dijo ella y él obedeció.

- Siento alegría, pero miedo de no volver a sentir esa alegría jamás, me siento feliz y me siento de nuevo vivo porque a mi lado esta la persona que adoro con toda mi alma, siento amor y siento ternura por todo, me siento vivo y siento que si en este momento pudiera abrazarla lo haría y le diría todo lo que he sufrido por no tenerla a mi lado y que sin ella conocí la soledad y la tristeza y que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado nunca la dejaré de amar, porque es todo lo que tengo, es todo para mi, mi mundo, dijo Matt y abrió los ojos, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba.

- Eso fue muy lindo, Matt… quiero creer… no… creo que tus palabras son ciertas y confió en ti, no sabes cuanto te extrañe Matt y cuando me dolió todo esto, el tener que irme sin escucharte y sin saber realmente las cosas… pero nunca pude olvidarte y me alegro de no haberlo hecho, dijo ella, él solo sonrió y sintió una mirada, intento buscar de donde provenía pero no vio a nadie, entonces miro al cielo y le pareció ver la forma de su hermano en una nube…

- Sé que él te quería ver feliz y buscó la manera de que nos volviéramos a ver para que volvieras a sonreír con completa tranquilidad, dijo Matt y ella entendió a quien se refería, miro el cielo, una brisa suave acaricio las mejillas de la chica.

- Te lo dije ¿no? Jamás te dejaré sola y cumplí con mi promesa de proteger tu sonrisa… y seguiré protegiéndote por siempre porque eres mi tesoro y sin importar lo que suceda estaré a tu lado y al de esos preciosos chiquitines, escucho la voz de Takeru en esa brisa, tomo de la mano a Matt y lo llevo al cuarto de los bebés, él los miro dormir con tanta tranquilidad, abrazo a Kari.

- Puedo…

- Anda, son tus hijos, dijo ella y él se acerco a la cuna de los pequeños, uno tenía una manta verde y el otro una manta azul, el chiquitín de manta verde tenía un sus diminutas manos un peluche, él se volteo a mirar a Kari.

- Quieres…

3 años después…

_Mañana viajaremos a Japón, por fin podré volver a ir a visitarte, no sabes cuanto extraño hablar contigo, aunque se que me escuchas y estás a mi lado, me gustaría poder llevarte las flores que tanto nos gustaban a los dos, aun no las olvido, de hecho mi jardín tiene una zona llenas de ellas, las margaritas y las rosas blancas son preciosas ¿no es así? Si vieras como ha transcurrido todo después de volverlo a ver, no puedo creer que ya tengo una familia completa, siempre pensé que estaría sola y ahora que los miro… me alegra saber que cuento con ellos, pronto cumplirán mis dos angelitos sus 3 años, verlos crecer es la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida, definitivamente no me equivoque al ponerle tu nombre a uno de esos tiernos ángeles, es igual a ti y ni que decir del pequeño Mathew que es igual a su padre, los dos son muy bellos, ya están intentado hablar claro, sus primeras palabras fueron mamá y papá, supongo que es lo normal, ya que es lo que más escuchan, escucharlos balbucear e intentar decir bien las palabras es muy conmovedor, y son un amor, intenta arremedar al papá en todo lo que dice, si estuvieras aquí a mi lado… supongo que el destino tenía que ser así, pero de alguna forma te siento siempre a mi lado y de vez en cuando te veo en él, se parecen mucho y más ahora que decidió cortarse el cabello, no sabes cuanto le insistí que no, pero a la final él se lo cortó, aunque admito que se ve muy lindo así, o tal vez siempre lo veré muy lindo porque lo amó, él quiere que le cortemos el pelo al dulce de Takeru, tiene unos rizos preciosos y quiero dejárselos así un poco más, al menos mientras mi hermano los ve, Mathew si tiene el pelo liso por completo… después de tanto tiempo voy a regresar a mi tierra natal, aunque llamo, no estoy realmente muy enterada de las cosas, Sora y mi hermano de casaron hace 2 años, no pude asistir a la boda, no me dieron permiso en el trabajo, pero Matt fue y trajo fotos, me sentí muy mal por no haber acompañado a mi hermano en ese momento tan especial en su vida, pero al la vez estaba feliz de saber que mi hermano conocería la dicha de una familia; si mi hermano me ha dicho la verdad Jou esta de paso por Italia haciendo una especialización, como recordarás él siempre fue el estudioso del grupo y lo es aun, es por poco días ya que pronto partirá para Holanda a terminar sus estudios ya establecerse allá, ojala le vaya bien, es un excelente amigo… en cuanto a Izzy esta trabajando en lo que siempre se ha destacado él, en los computadores, parece que le va muy bien, según Sora, está trabajando en un nuevo programa, él tiene muy buenas ideas y conoce muy bien todo sobre tecnología; Codi trabaja en el ejercito o algo así, sinceramente Tai no me ha sabido decir con exactitud, cada vez que le pregunto en que trabaja me confunde más, pero es algo con el ejercito o la policía, al parecer es otro de los que ya se casaron, según Tai ya tiene una pequeña niña; Mimi esta viajando por el mundo con s novio, o al menos eso me cuenta Sora, al parecer llegarán a Japón unos días antes de mi regreso a Londres y la verdad me encantaría reencontrarme con ella, fuimos muy buenas amigas… y aun lo somos; de Ken y Yolei… bien se casarón y al parecer son los que más familia tienen, tienen 2 niños y una niña y todos de diferente edad… miento, Tai me informó hace poco que Yolei iba a tener otro pronto, creo que para estos días debe nacer, si con dos y a veces no encuentro tiempo para descansar no quisiera imaginarme con cuatro (ríe) la verdad no importa, los hijos son la dicha de uno, son la vida… o en mi caso mis hijos se convirtieron en mi vida y por último el loco de Davis, que según me contaron ya va para su segundo matrimonio, parece que esta vez si esta completamente enamorado, voy a ser su madrina de bodas._

_Y de mi… creo que durante estos tres años, el poco tiempo que he logrado escribirte son las cosas más importantes, últimamente he estado pensando que me gustaría tener una niña, pero no es algo que yo lo decida, no se lo he dicho a Matt… pero por ahora soy muy feliz con ellos, ellos tres son mi mundo y mi tesoro, en ellos esta toda mi felicidad y me siento viva por fin, después de tanto tiempo vengo a sentir lo que es vivir de verdad, por fin conocí la verdadera felicidad, sin embargo el hecho de que tu no estés siempre será algo de lo que siempre me culparé, tú lo diste todo por mi incluso tu vida y yo sé que no lo di todo por ti, han pasado los años y el tiempo no se ha detenido ni un solo momento y durante todo este tiempo, jamás he podido sacarte de mi corazón, siempre vivirás en mi y jamás dejaré de amarte, aun cuando amo a Matt y a mis hijos con toda mi alma jamás he podido olvidar ese rubio de ojos azules que me enseño que es el amor y me enseño a amar, Takeru… pronto iré a visitarte a Japón y llevaré tus flores favoritas y durante mi estadía allá iré a visitarte y hablaremos con tranquilidad._

_(Miro a sus hijos a quienes su padre colocaba en sus camas) Soy muy feliz gracias a mis 2 amores que jamás me abandonaron, soy feliz y se los agradezco… gracias Takeru Takaishi por enseñarme a amar y gracias Yamato Ishida… por estar a mi lado y ayudarme a volver a amar._

Cerró su diario y sintió que alguien la abrazaba, ella sonrió y se volteó a mirarlo.

- ya se durmieron, esos ángeles si que tienen energía.

- Si, están llenos de fuerza y de esperanza, de mucha esperanza, dijo Kari y miró al cielo.

- Nosotros también debemos descansar, me enteré por ahí que hay un especial de películas, no sería una mala idea si nos relajamos un rato, dijo él y ella lo miró sonriente.

- Me parece buena idea… por cierto Matt, lo he estado pensando y me gustaría… no sé…

Desde un cielo azul oscuro observaba a la pareja que apagaba la luz del cuarto y salía de este dejando a dos pequeños niños durmiendo con calma, este sonrió y escucho la respuesta ante lo que le había dicho Kari, soltó una risa…

- Me alegra saber que sigo un tu corazón mi adorada Hikari, siempre te protegeré y aunque tú ya no me ames como antes… yo siempre te amaré cada día más, tu y esos pequeñines siempre serán lo más importante para mi y los protegeré aunque ya no este a tu lado físicamente, aun cuando estoy aquí desde este cielo mirándolos siempre hallaré la forma de proteger esa luz… que hay en al tierra… mi amor…

Diciendo esto un precioso ángel levanto vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, sintiéndose satisfecho por ver a su luz sonreír.

FIN…

* * *

Hola, pues como ven este es el final, ahora que lo volví a leer me parecio algo dramático y romántico, pero la historia lleva en el título amor y por lo tanto tiene que ser muy romñantico o esa fue al conclusión qeu saque ante tanto romanticismo, espero que este final sea de su agrado, me esforce mucho haciéndolo pues es con mucho cariño para todos los que leen mis fics, criticas, sugerencias cometnarios, todo es bienvenido, en verdad espero les guste, por mi patte me encanta la última parte.

De todo corazón quiero agradecerle a quien considero mi hermanita Dani Montañez, que me apoya en todo y en verdad le debo mucho a ella por animarme a subir mis fics, muchas gracias nii-sama por tu apoyo. Gracias también a cada una de las personas que leen mis fics y me dan animo a continuar, que con cada uno de sus reviews, en verdad aprecio mucho cada cosa que me dicen y me dieron animos de continuar, de todo corazon muchas gracias a todos y espero en verdad les guste. Mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan y no dejen de creer en sus sueños.

con mucho cariño Hope-and-light15


End file.
